Ont-ils encore le droit à une famille et au bonheur qu'elle procure?
by Accro-aux-mangas
Summary: Naruto se demande si il peut encore croire au bonheur d'avoir une famille heureuse? Sasuke va-t-il répondre à ses attentes? M-preg, One-Shot. Persos un peu OOC.


**Ont-ils encore le droit à une famille et au bonheur qu'elle procure?**

- […] Naruto ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Je t'avais confié une mission à durée indéterminée de surveillance d'un déserteur dangereux, je voulais des rapports réguliers sauf danger ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi pendant deux mois je n'ai eut aucunes nouvelles de toi ? Hein ?! Et pourquoi tu es revenu avec le corps après un an et demi, un an et demi !? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais mettre tant de temps, durée indéterminée c'était au maximum six mois, le temps que tu trouves les preuves pas trois fois ce temps là ? Tu as perdu tes capacités ou quoi ? Et pourquoi tu ne réponds pas depuis tout à l'heure ? REGARDES MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! Finit de hurler Tsunade, faisant cesser les tremblements dans le bureau, la laissant haletante penchée vers Naruto par-dessus son bureau.

-Vous voulez que je réponde mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une… soupira Naruto, craignant pour ses oreilles.

-Tu n'avais qu'à faire ta mission comme il le fallait maintenant réponds-moi sale garnement !

-Alors, je récapitule, de un, je vous écoutais, je vois pas comment je ne pourrais pas vous écouter vu comment vous hurlez, de deux, j'ai eut un problème ces deux mois là, de trois, un contretemps qui va de paire avec le problème et pour finir je n'ai pas perdu mes capacités mais il m'a fallu du temps pour rentrer, l'ennemi était partit vraiment loin.

-Tu me colles la migraine sale gosse ! C'était quoi ce problème ? demanda-t-elle plus calmement en se rasseyant et en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-Un enfant. Répondit-il avec une grimace en voyant poindre les problèmes rapidement.

Il n'y eut d'abord aucune réaction chez Tsunade, ce qui provoqua une montée de stress chez Naruto qui avait l'impression qu'il ne sortirait jamais de ce bureau ou que s'il sortait, ce serait sourd voire mort. Puis doucement elle releva le visage et ancra ses yeux dans ceux bleus de son vis-à-vis pour comprendre la dernière phrase que celui-ci avait dis et s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Elle remarqua l'anxiété de Naruto et resta incrédule, c'était quoi cette histoire d'enfant ?

-Expliques-moi Naruto, je ne comprends pas, comment un enfant peut être un problème ?

-Hé bien, la présence d'un enfant à mes côtés m'a fait perdre du temps.

-Mais enfin expliques toi correctement ! Pourquoi il y avait un enfant à tes côtés ? Pourquoi il t'a fais perdre du temps ? Sois plus précis ! S'énerva-t-elle recommençant à faire trembler les murs.

-Je ne peux rien dire.

-NARUTO ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je suis ton Hokage et c'est un ordre ! Si tu ne me réponds pas gentiment je te fais passer par la case interrogatoire et je peux te dire qu'Inoichi fouillera ton crâne de moineau pour me donner les informations que je veux ! S'emporta-t-elle donnant un coup sur son bureau qui se fissura sous l'impact.

-Tsunade baa-chan… D'abord avec Kyuubi, Inoichi ne pourra en aucun cas trouver la moindre information, ensuite je vous rendrais mon rapport concernant la mission demain matin. J'ai une urgence il faut que j'y aille, de plus, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir quoi que se soit à propos de cet enfant, une mission à durée indéterminée peut prendre plus de temps que prévu, j'étais en danger donc je ne vous ais pas informé durant ces deux mois. Voilà, vous avez bien hurlée, prenez un thé, calmez-vous, je reviens demain.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Tsunade, Naruto disparut dans un flash de lumière. L'Hokage resta bouche bée un moment devant l'endroit où se tenait Naruto quelques instants auparavant puis ferma la bouche et hurla après Shizune pour qu'elle vienne l'aider à réfléchir plus clairement.

Après une longue discussion, elle décida d'attendre le lendemain le rapport de son abruti de blond et de se calmer.

Seulement quelques heures plus tard, Shizune arriva dans son bureau avec le rapport des entrées et sorties de Konoha et Tsunade eut un nouveau moment de blanc dans la journée. Ce ninja était vraiment le plus imprévisible.

En début de journée.

Le soleil était levé depuis maintenant quelques heures, éclairant le village qui apparaissait devant lui de sa douce lumière, les sons de la ville arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, exprimant l'effervescence montante des magasins qui s'ouvraient et des personnes qui se réveillaient. Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la personne qui marchait d'un pas rapide toutefois mesuré pour éviter de trop faire trembler son fardeau. Un sourire encore plus tendre se forma quand les yeux de l'homme se portèrent sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il resserra son étreinte et releva la tête voyant devant lui les portes immenses de l'enceinte de la ville. A l'entrée du village se découpa la silhouette de cet homme, d'une hauteur d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt, les épaules larges, des muscles saillants et plus qu'apparents mais ayant toutefois une apparence fine, une peau bronzée sans excès, des cheveux blonds brillants sous les rayons du soleil levant, des yeux bleus faisant concurrence avec le ciel au-dessus de sa tête et enfin un visage mature possédant malgré tout des traits doux. L'homme se stoppa, prit une profonde inspiration puis s'avança doucement, il se tourna vers les gardes quelques mètres plus loin de lui et s'approcha d'eux.

-Hé les mecs ! Je suis de retour ! Quoi de neuf depuis le temps ?

-Naruto ? Ca faisait longtemps ! Ce qu'il y a de neuf ? Hé bien… T'as loupé un mariage impressionnant ! Ils voulaient t'attendre pour le faire mais comme l'Hokage ne savait pas quand tu revenais… D'ailleurs tu vas l'entendre ! Elle est furax.

-Ca ne m'étonne même pas Kotetsu… Et c'est qui les mariés ?

-Hé bien, le jeune Kiba et la petite Hinata.

-Sérieusement ! J'ai loupé ça, ah, je suis déçu… C'était quand ?

-Il y a environ huit mois, je crois bien.

-Tant que ça ! Merci pour l'info Kotetsu et toi tu vas bien Izumo ?

-Très bien, mais dis-moi Naruto, tu tiens quoi dans tes bras ?

-Ah ! Ca ? T'inquiètes c'est rien.

-Naruto, je suis désolé de casser l'ambiance deux minutes après ton retour mais on a beau te connaître, on ne laisse rien rentrer de suspect. C'est le règlement. Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?

-Et moi qui pensait que ça prendrait plus de temps, la rumeur va vite faire le tour du village, ce soir j'ai la visite de Sakura, j'en suis sûr… Bon, hé bien, je vous présente Uzumaki Shô, mon fils.

Et sur ces paroles, il découvrit le petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras, le bambin avait une petite touffe de cheveux bruns, tellement foncés qu'ils paraissaient noirs, sa peau était légèrement halée et il ne semblait pas avoir plus de quatre mois. Le bébé gigota légèrement avant de se blottir contre le torse chaud et ne bougea plus. Naruto soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas aimé une crise de larmes au milieu du village.

-Kotetsu, Izumo, je vous laisse l'ajouter sur le cahier, je dois y aller.

Et il reprit sa marche vers le centre du village laissant les deux gardes abasourdis, les yeux grands ouverts. Ils venaient de revoir Naruto Uzumaki après un peu plus d'un an et celui-ci revenait avec un enfant.

-Dis Izumo, je n'ai pas rêvé, il avait un bébé dans les bras et il a dit que c'était son fils, hein ?

-Tu n'as pas rêvé Kotetsu, il a dit qu'il s'appelait Uzumaki Shô. C'est pour ça qu'il a mit tant de temps, j'en suis sûr c'est à cause de ce gosse.

-Ouais, tu crois qu'il a mit une femme enceinte lors de son voyage ? Ça m'étonne de Naruto quand même.

-Il l'a peut-être recueilli, enfin ça restera un mystère je pense. Je le note sur le cahier, j'espère qu'on viendra chercher le registre, je ne veux pas être là quand l'Hokage explosera.

-J'espère aussi.

Et les deux gardes continuèrent leur discussion tout en notant les entrées et sorties. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Shizune arriva pour récupérer le registre. Ils lui indiquèrent la page où ils avaient notés le nom de l'enfant et Shizune partit sans qu'ils ne puissent rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Retour au présent.

-Tu veux dire que l'enfant est le sien ?

-Oui Tsunade-sama. C'est écrit dans le registre.

-Je n'en reviens pas. Naruto a un fils. C'est inimaginable.

-Pourtant c'est bien vrai. Il semblerait que Naruto l'ait montré à Kotetsu et Izumo. Ils m'ont tout de suite montré la page avant que je vienne vous le montrer.

-Je vais rester calme comme il me l'a demandé et attendre demain son rapport et des explications sérieuses. Il ne perd rien pour attendre… Si tu croises Sakura, tiens-la au courant, elle pourra peut-être lui tirer les vers du nez. Tu peux disposer Shizune.

-Bien.

Et c'est sur ce dernier échange que Tsunade se retourna vers sa baie-vitrée pour observer le village sous ses yeux en réfléchissant à une explication probable à l'existence de cet enfant.

De son côté, Naruto était rentré chez lui, avait dissipait ses deux clones et s'occupait de son fils. Il l'avait lavé, changé et s'apprêtait à le nourrir quand on frappa à sa porte ou plutôt qu'on défonça sa porte. Il soupira en reconnaissant Sakura et ouvrit la porte son fils toujours dans les bras.

-Naruto ! Hurla Sakura mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer que des pleurs retentirent.

-Sakura ! T'es pas bien d'hurler comme ça, tu terrorises Shô ! la réprimanda Naruto en essayant de calmer son fils. Entre et attend dans le salon que je le calme.

-Euh... D'accord.

Tandis que Sakura se dirigeait vers le salon toujours choquée d'avoir eut la confirmation de certains dires, Naruto prenait le chemin de sa chambre en berçant son fils. Elle resta à l'écoute depuis le canapé où elle était assise et fut surprise de sentir le chakra de Naruto être utilisé avant de ne plus entendre de pleurs. La curiosité la piquant, elle n'obéit pas à son ami et s'approcha de l'unique chambre de l'appartement. Elle hésita devant la porte en la fixant intriguée puis ne résista pas plus et poussa le bâtant. Ce qu'elle vit la statufia sur place. Naruto s'était transformé en femme et nourrissait Shô au sein. Les yeux de Naruto se relevèrent du visage de son fils qu'il fixait tendrement et regarda Sakura qui s'était introduit dans la pièce malgré sa demande de l'attendre dans le salon.

-Sakura ne t'avais-je pas dis de rester dans le salon ? lui demanda froidement Naruto de sa voix féminine.

-Hé bien, je… Il pleurait plus et… J'ai senti ton chakra et heu… Bah je suis venu voir… S'expliqua comme elle put la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr qu'il pleure plus! Je vais pas laisser mon fils pleurer pendant des lustres ! Et puis j'ai vu que tu étais rentrée mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu dans le salon ? Ce que je te demandais était trop dur ? continua-t-il méchamment sans hausser la voix pour ne pas apeurer son fils.

-Je… Non… Mais je me demandais pourquoi tu utilisais ton chakra alors… Comment tu peux le nourrir au sein ? Ce n'est pas possible…

-Sakura, je te prierais de m'attendre dans le salon pour que je t'explique sinon tu peux aussi rentrer chez toi.

-Je… Oui, je vais t'attendre dans le salon.

Et elle quitta la pièce en refermant derrière elle. Naruto soupira bruyamment, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder le secret sur son fils longtemps en rentrant à Konoha mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait s'expliquer si tôt et surtout en premier à sa meilleure amie. Il soupira à nouveau en pensant que c'était sûrement Tsunade qui l'envoyait vouloir avoir des réponses. Il reporta son attention sur son fils qui finit de téter quelques secondes plus tard, il se rhabilla, annula son jutsu puis lui fit faire son rôt avant de le repositionner dans ses bras et de prendre la direction du salon. Les explications allaient commencer mais il y a bien une chose qu'il était sûr qu'il garderait pour lui.

Quand Naruto sortit de la chambre, son fils contre lui, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire et il trouva mille et une interrogations qui lui firent pousser un soupir en sentant que la conversation allait être longue et houleuse.

Il s'assit tranquillement dans le canapé à ses côtés et se tourna vers elle en l'incitant du regard à commencer ses questions.

-Naruto… Comment… Enfin… De qui est cet enfant ?

-Question stupide, c'est mon fils Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Es-tu le père ou la mère de cet enfant ?

-Je vois que tu as tiré les bonnes conclusions rapidement… Je suis sa mère…

-Mais comment c'est possible ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Enfin il n'est pas arrivé là par l'opération du Saint-Esprit !

-Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu le porter. J'ai fais un henge et je suis resté coincé dedans jusqu'à la naissance.

-Hein ? Mais alors pour ta mission ?

-Je l'avais fini… J'ai fais croire à Tsunade que ce n'était pas fini… J'étais à je pense deux mois de grossesse quand j'ai fini ma mission. J'avais des nausées et le henge ne partait toujours pas, j'ai fais une pause pour comprendre et quand j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte, je me suis dis qu'il était impossible que je rentre dans cet état. On me traitait déjà de monstre quand j'étais jeune, je crois qu'enceinte, ça aurait été pire. Je suis resté dans un village jusqu'au terme puis j'ai attendu de m'en remettre. Redevenir un homme n'a pas été simple et c'était fatiguant, j'ai ensuite repris la route mais il fallait que je reste à proximité de villages pour lui alors ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.

-Je vois… Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Tsunade-sama, elle aurait comprit le problème.

-J'étais terrifié Sakura. J'ai mis du temps à accepter et quand j'allais accoucher, j'ai arrêté d'envoyer des nouvelles, je n'arrivais plus à mentir et je me posais plein de questions au sujet de Shô alors deux mois sont passés sans nouvelles puis je me suis dis que j'allais simplement lui expliquer en rentrant.

-Naruto… Ça n'a pas du être facile…

-Non… Mais j'ai accepté tout ce qui m'était arrivé dès la première seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui. J'ai juré que je le protégerais et qu'il aurait la meilleure vie qu'on puisse désirer, il ne vivra pas ce que moi j'ai vécu.

Sakura n'ajouta rien et se contenta de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras, berçant ses deux êtres contre elle. Ce qu'il avait vécu ne devait pas être facile et elle le comprenait très bien, elle resterait avec lui quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur. Pour son meilleur ami puis aussi pour cet enfant qui allait, elle le savait prendre une place importante dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et elle se redressa pour poser sa main sur la tête du fils de son ami.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

-Shô. Uzumaki Shô.

-C'est un nom qui lui va très bien, il est adorable. Mais au fait ! Et qui est le père ? s'écria-t-elle.

-J'aurais aimé que tu ne poses jamais cette question… Et moins fort, Shô est en train de dormir ! râla-t-il.

-Alors?Redemanda-t-elle, cette fois moins fort.

-C'est une réponse que je vais garder pour moi. Déclara froidement Naruto.

-Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, je le garderais pour moi, quoi que tu dises, je saurais garder ce secret avec toi, pour toi. Ne garde pas ce fardeau pour toi. Annonça-t-elle doucement.

-Non, je ne te le dirais pas. N'insiste pas.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas si terrible, en henge personne ne te connaît, du moins personne qui habite aussi loin… Pour que la personne te retrouve, elle doit être douée et connaître ta forme sous henge, alors à moins que se soit Sasuke qui soit le père et que tu l'ais rencontré là-bas tu ne crains rien, je garderais ce secret pour…

Mais elle ne put continuer sa tirade amicale en voyant la tête qu'avait pris son ami, elle avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait choqué et là, elle comprit.

-T'as couché avec Sasuke ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Mais elle cria tellement fort que Shô se réveilla et se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Naruto réagit automatiquement en le berçant et en lui susurrant des mots doux, le collant plus contre lui et contre son cœur pour le calmer bien que ses joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie devant l'affirmation de son amie. Le bébé se calma enfin et s'amusa à jouer avec les doigts de sa ''mère'' en rigolant doucement.

-Sakura, je t'avais dis de ne pas crier comme ça… Il faut qu'il dorme. Tu avais vraiment besoin de hurler ?

-Mais enfin… Ce n'est pas vrai… Tu… as… couché… avec… Sasuke… Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible… Il est gay… Non, tu étais sous henge… Il t'a reconnu… Non, sinon il n'aurait pas couché avec toi… A moins qu'il t'aime… Non plus, il est gay alors et avait envie de toi… Non t'étais sous henge… Mais comment t'as fais pour avoir Sasuke Uchiwa dans ton lit alors que toutes les filles de Konoha voire du monde lui courent après et le veulent dans leurs lits à elles ? Tu m'expliques je suis larguée…

-Calmes toi Sakura… je t'ai dis que je ne te dirais pas qui est le père alors tu ne sauras rien.

-Mais t'es horrible avec moi ! Je veux savoir ! C'est Sasuke tout de même, tu ne peux pas me laisser en plan comme ça sans rien savoir… se lamenta-t-elle.

-Si tu me jures de garder ça pour toi... Puis en plus, un jour ou l'autre, Shô s'éveillera au Sharingan et je pourrais plus garder ça pour moi…

-Alors tu confirmes ! Je le savais ! Je te jure que je le garde pour moi mais faut absolument que tu m'expliques comment tu l'as eu dans ton lit Naruto.

-D'accord, d'accord mais si tu le dis à qui que ce soit je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! Sois en certaine.

-Tu me fais peur Naruto.

-Je protégerais Shô, je te l'ai dis.

-Moi aussi, il ne lui arrivera rien ! Maintenant expliques, je veux savoir !

-Bon je te raconte tout.

Un an et quelques mois plus tôt.

La cible était en vue, parmi cet amas d'hommes puant l'alcool, assise au bar avec d'autres hommes complètement bourrés. Naruto ne devait pas encore l'approcher alors il lui suffirait juste de faire son show tranquillement, de rester à distance pour ne pas se faire repérer et de le garder à porter de mains en ne perdant pas la trace de son chakra. Ce soir encore, le suivre était simple. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent face à lui, c'était son tour. Grâce à un henge, il s'était transformé en une magnifique blonde plantureuse, évitant les moustaches sur les joues et le teint trop halé, il se dandinait sur scène en enlevant petit à petit les vêtements qu'il portait pour se retrouver en string devant ces pervers alcoolisés. Il leur fit un sourire aguicheur avant de récupérer ses pourboires et de disparaître derrière le rideau. Cependant du coin de l'œil, un homme encapuchonné attira son attention, celui-ci était arrivé durant son show et il n'y avait prêté guère attention mais vu comment il était resté figé devant la porte, il se posait maintenant des questions.

Il reprit la direction de sa cabine où se trouvait des vêtements simples pour pouvoir ressortir. Sa soirée était terminée et il pouvait retourner à son auberge. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte arrière et qu'il allait emprunter la grande rue pour retrouver son lit douillet, l'homme encapuchonné apparut devant lui. Naruto eut un mouvement de recul et dévisagea la personne face à lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde sa couverture, il fallait qu'il passe pour une fille sans défense alors il fit semblant de trembler et attendit que cet homme parle. Mais l'homme n'en fit rien, Naruto regarda discrètement derrière lui pour voir si la voie était libre mais à son grand malheur, l'issu était bloquée. L'homme ne parlant toujours pas, il se décida à parler d'une voix légèrement chevrotante pour faire part de son faux mal-être.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Ça faisait longtemps Naruto.

Cette voix ! Rauque et suave, une voix masculine qui le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Il réflechit le plus rapidement possible et fustigea mentalement la personne face à lui d'apparaître comme ça devant lui, il était sûr qu'il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible.

-Tu es en mission ou c'est devenu un nouveau passe-temps tes petits shows en henge ?

-Sasuke !? C'est toi ? S'exclama Naruto.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit Dobe ? Tu connais beaucoup de monde par ici qui savent à quoi tu ressembles en henge ?

-Non… Mais, c'est que, enfin, je, tu… Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser par ici, c'est tout.

-Hn.

-Et… Tu fais quoi par ici ?

-Je suis de passage. Et toi ? Que fais-tu par ici, à faire des strip-teases devant des gars bourrés ?

-Je suis en mission… Marmonna Naruto en rougissant furieusement.

-Hn. Finit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin qui empêcha Naruto de perdre ses rougeurs.

-Mais toi pourquoi tu es là ?... Enfin je veux dire pourquoi t'es venu me parler ? Rajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de Sasuke qui lui signifiait clairement ''Tu es stupide, j'ai déjà répondu à cette question.''

-Je ne sais pas. Me répondit-il après réflexion.

-Ah…

Un long silence prit place pendant lequel ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne cherchant rien de spécial, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre à leur côté alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs années. Ces années après la grande guerre ninja où l'un et l'autre avaient risqués leur vie pour terrasser Madara Uchiwa et Obito Uchiwa ainsi que Juubi. Ces années où une paix entre les grandes nations avait été instaurée et avait permit à tous une pause dans ce monde remplit de souffrance, de douleur et de sang. Mais comme tout à une fin, il y avait les mercenaires qui existaient toujours, les nukenins qui sévissaient toujours et le mal qui n'était jamais loin de la paix. Les missions avaient reprises et certaines plus dangereuses que d'autres aussi. La paix totale ne pouvait pas existait et tous les ninjas le savaient, eux aussi existaient et ce n'était pas pour rien. Les gens foncièrement mauvais, on en trouvait partout et on en trouverait toujours, bien que certains soit plus forts que d'autres.

C'est à la suite de cette guerre que Sasuke, qui avait accomplit toutes ses vengeances, était devenu à son tour mercenaire et tuait sous contrats. Naruto le savait, ils avaient tous les deux discutés à la fin de la guerre, à l'insu de tous, ils s'étaient retrouvés et s'étaient expliqués. Sasuke ne possédait plus de haine en lui, tout lui avait été expliqué dans les moindres détails, il avait découvert la vérité enfouie derrière les actes de son frère et avait accepté. Sa haine et tous ses désirs de vengeance assouvis, il avait trouvé une certaine paix intérieure mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas retourner comme si de rien n'était, à la fin de la guerre, à Konoha et ça Naruto l'avait bien comprit même s'il avait espéré pouvoir le ramener avec lui. Il l'avait alors laissé partir, encore une fois loin de lui. Un dernier sourire avait été échangé et chacun de leur côté ils étaient partis, se séparant une nouvelle fois bien que le cœur un peu plus léger des deux côtés d'avoir pu discuter tranquillement sans rien ni personne pour les déranger.

Mais toute séparation a une fin et en cette soirée de fin d'été, les deux amis se retrouvaient. Naruto l'avait toujours su, au fond de lui, dans un coin de son cœur, il savait qu'ils se reverraient. C'était impossible autrement et durant toutes ces années loin l'un de l'autre, il avait longuement réfléchit. Plus calmement et plus posément, il avait éclairé toutes les zones d'ombres qui entouraient ses sentiments au sujet de Sasuke. Il le savait maintenant comme il l'avait toujours su bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, cet être qui était son ami puis était devenu comme son frère, était en fait la personne qu'il aimait d'un amour fort et infini comme il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre de cette même façon une seconde fois dans sa vie. Toute son enfance avait tourné autour de lui puis toute son adolescence jusqu'à ce jour où il était devenu un adulte. Il le savait mais cela ne le gênait nullement, sa vie tournait autour de Sasuke même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour se l'avouer. Il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais durant toutes ces années Sasuke ? demanda finalement Naruto.

-Rien de spécial, le travail d'un mercenaire. Et toi Naruto ?

-Bah, la routine, tu sais comment ça fonctionne à Konoha… lui répondit Naruto en faisant de vagues signes avec sa main.

-Oui enfin c'est loin, le village a peut-être changé ses manières de procéder.

Une douleur passa dans la poitrine de la blonde, ces périodes sans Sasuke étaient douloureuses, elles n'avaient pas laissées de bons souvenirs et il préférait largement ne pas s'en souvenir du tout.

-Pas trop, le village ne va pas changer à cause d'une attaque ou deux et d'une guerre… répondit Naruto évasivement.

-Hn.

-Sinon tu as visité le monde ? Jusqu'où es-tu allé ?

-J'ai eu le temps de parcourir le monde effectivement, j'ai pu aller jusque dans les coins les plus reculés du pays de la Terre mais aussi du pays de la Foudre. Le monde est vaste Naruto, il y a des pays que tu aurais adoré visiter.

-Vraiment ? Lesquels ?

-Le pays des tourbillons par exemple…

-Ho, je vois… Il est vrai que j'aimerais bien le visiter, découvrir mes origines, peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais… Qui sait ?

-Peut-être aussi que je pourrais te faire le récit de mon voyage et de ce que j'y aie découvert.

-Hein ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Et… Tu veux bien me le dire ?

-Si je te le dis Dobe… soupira Sasuke.

-Hey ! C'est juste que… Non rien. Tu veux pas qu'on aille à mon hôtel au lieu de rester dans cette ruelle ?

-C'est juste que quoi Naruto ? Finis ta phrase Uzuratonkachi !

-Non rien, j'ai rien dis ! Puis je me souviens même plus de ce que je voulais dire…

-Tu voulais donc dire quelque chose, je te connais trop bien Uzuratonkachi, réponds ! J'ai l'impression que je devrais savoir ce que tu allais dire alors tu vas me le dire. Lui dit-il tout en se décollant du mur et en s'approchant de lui.

Naruto commença à paniquer sensiblement, Sasuke se rapprochait de plus en plus, il voulait vraiment une réponse que le blond ne voulait surtout pas lui donner. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus prononcer un mot et reculait à mesure que le brun s'avançait jusqu'au moment où son dos rencontra un mur annulant ainsi toute fuite possible. Le brun ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'enfuir, il lui bloqua le passage par son corps et appuya ses deux avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête du blond en ancrant ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

Naruto était complètement déstabilisé, la personne qu'il aimait était juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres de sa peau, son souffle chaud se répandait sur son visage qui devait sans aucun doute arborer une belle couleur rouge et il était sûr que s'il parlait ses lèvres effleureraient celles de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Sasuke qui arboraient, il en était sûr, une lueur amusée et s'il avait pu regarder ailleurs il aurait alors vu que sur ses lèvres un rictus avait prit place.

-Alors Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire ? redemanda Sasuke dans un murmure en s'amusant d'entendre le cœur de son ami s'emballer.

-Je… je me disais juste que… Que tu avais changé… Bégaya en réponse Naruto.

-Changé ? En quoi ? Susurra Sasuke retenant tant bien que mal un rire face au rougissement qui ne faisait que s'accentuer face à lui.

-En mieux… tu es plus gentil… plus calme… plus posé… Et ton aura ne dégage plus de haine… Juste de la sérénité. Et je me disais que… Non rien ! Finit-il précipitamment en réalisant qu'il allait se vendre à cause du charme envoûtant de Sasuke exposé à lui à quelques centimètres à peine. Il se retint tant bien que mal et le fusilla du regard quelques secondes avant d'être envoûté à nouveau par le noir profond des iris de son ami.

-Non Uzuratonkachi, dis ce que tu penses jusqu'au bout, ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin.

-Non, je n'ai rien de plus à dire…

-Si. Et si tu ne me le dis pas, mon Sharingan me le dira ou je connais encore un autre moyen de te faire avouer. Termina-t-il dans un souffle à l'oreille de son ami blond qui tressaillit violemment.

-D'accord… Je me disais que je t'aimais plus comme ça ! Voilà t'es content ! Finit-il d'une voix plus forte en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression de Sasuke.

-Alors tu ne me détestes pas en fait ?

-Bien sûr que non. Clama-t-il avec un peu trop de force en rouvrant brutalement les yeux et en reprenant une teinte plus foncée de rouge sur les joues.

-Donc tu m'aimes ? conclut d'une voix rieuse Sasuke face au désarroi de Naruto.

-… Seul un gémissement de désespoir sorti des lèvres du blond mécontent de se retrouver dans une situation pareille.

-Je prends ça pour un oui si tu ne me contredis pas…

-… Un second gémissement résonna et le corps en femme de Naruto s'affaissa contre le mur, dépité d'avoir été démasqué si vite.

Un rire doux et léger résonna à son tour dans la ruelle, le cœur de Naruto en manqua un battement avant de battre plus vite. Il releva la tête précipitamment et fixa avec des yeux ronds Sasuke qui le regardait avec des yeux doux. Le cerveau de Naruto entra en bug et mit un temps fou à refonctionner. Puis dans ses yeux apparurent l'incompréhension, il posait plein de questions au brun par le biais de ses yeux, incapable d'émettre la moindre question à voix haute.

-Tu m'en veux de t'être fais avoir ainsi ? Mais il fallait que je vérifie mes hypothèses et il se trouve que pour avoir des réponses avec toi il faut que te les extirper de force ou t'avoir par la ruse ce qui est beaucoup plus simple. Mais en fait pour avoir cette réponse là, il fallait juste que je te fasse réagir mais physiquement… Tes rougissements, ton bégaiement et ta façon de vouloir fuir en reculant m'ont bien aidé. J'avoue que tout ça t'as trahi et qu'il me suffisait d'être trop près pour avoir toutes mes réponses. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu me répondes à voix haute Naruto, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Pour…pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Ça changera quoi si je te dis oui ou non ? Répondit-il ne comprenant rien et n'aimant pas spécialement l'idée de lui dire à voix haute.

-Ce que ça changera ? Hé bien, je dirais notre futur… Maintenant que moi je t'ai répondu, veux-tu répondre à la mienne ?

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Je… je t'ai… Je… -une grande inspiration – Je t'aime Sasuke, je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps… Avoua-t-il enfin, étrangement soulagé comme si un poids énorme lui avait été enlevé des épaules.

Il rouvrit les yeux une ou deux secondes après sa déclaration et ce qu'il vit lui fit partir le cœur à une vitesse qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Sur le visage de Sasuke, il en avait vu des sourires ou plutôt ces soulèvements du coin des lèvres pour former des rictus, la marque de fabrique de Sasuke, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça en toute circonstance mais là ! Là ! Devant ses yeux ébahis, il voyait un vrai sourire doux et d'un autre sentiment qu'il ne croyait pas possible chez Sasuke prendre place sur son visage, lui faisant plisser légèrement les yeux en une expression de pur bonheur. C'était un portrait magnifique et il croyait voir devant lui un ange, un sourire doux et aimant illuminait le visage de Sasuke et ce sourire le rendait terriblement beau mais faisait aussi naître en lui un feu ardent. Ses hormones étaient déchaînées et il était sûr que s'il était dans son corps d'homme, il aurait une érection tellement énorme qu'elle lui en ferait mal. Son visage était inexorablement attiré vers les lèvres de son brun et alors qu'il franchissait centimètres par centimètres, Sasuke l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne les faisant gémir bruyamment. Un besoin pressant les prit à la gorge et ils laissèrent place à l'instinct, s'embrassant passionnément comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sasuke réussit à demander à Naruto où était sa chambre d'hôtel et ce dernier réussit en reprenant sa respiration à se souvenir où il dormait et à le dire. Ni une ni deux, Sasuke passa ses mains sous les fesses de la bonde, donna une impulsion, Naruto sauta puis enroula ses jambes à la taille de son brun, ses bras à son cou puis blottit son visage dans son cou aussi, le parsemant de baisers et Sasuke sauta de toits en toits rapidement jusqu'à arriver dans l'hôtel où ils se dirigèrent en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre réservée.

A peine la porte fut refermée qu'ils se sautèrent dessus à nouveau en laissant parler leurs pulsions. Aucun des deux ne pensèrent au fait que Naruto était toujours une femme et c'est ainsi que jusqu'au lendemain à l'aube, ils firent l'amour le plus de fois possible dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables.

Retour au présent.

-Voilà comment ça s'est passé… En gros, on s'est croisé par hasard, il m'a fait avoué que je l'aimais, j'ai vu qu'il m'aimait aussi puis on s'est sauté dessus sans que je ne sois redevenu un homme donc je suis tombé enceinte mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

-J'en r'viens pas… Tu as réussi à avoir Sasuke Uchiwa dans ton pieu mais aussi dans ton cœur ! C'est incroyable ! Par contre ce que je ne comprends pas c'est… En réfléchissant, pourquoi t'es rentré sans lui alors que vous vous aimez ?

-Ah ça… Quand le jour s'est levé, Kyuubi m'a signalé que ma cible allait quitter la ville alors je me suis levé et lui ait limite hurlé dessus qu'il m'avait fait oublier ma mission et que j'allais peut-être perdre ma cible de vue. On a discuté en se préparant pour partir et il m'a dit qu'il avait à faire dans le monde, quelques trucs à finir avant de pouvoir rentrer mais que dès qu'il aurait fini, il reviendrait vers moi. Bon il ne m'a pas fait une super déclaration enflammée mais il m'a bien fait comprendre tout ce que j'avais à comprendre et il est parti… Enfin on est parti chacun de notre côté.

-Je comprends mieux… Et ça fait donc plus d'un an qu'il ne t'a pas contacté ?

-Ouais exact. Mais je sais qu'il le fera, il profite juste encore un peu de sa vraie liberté. Il est vrai que ça va être compliqué de le réintégrer au village, je crains déjà la crise de Tsunade-baa-chan... Elle va vraiment me rendre sourd un jour... Dis-moi tu connais un jutsu pour protéger tes tympans avant de rentrer dans son bureau pendant les jours de crises ? Tu me l'apprendras s'il en existe un comme ça ? Ou alors faut je m'en crée un et que m'y mettes sérieusement...

-Désolé pour toi Naruto mais je connais pas de jutsu comme ça mais par contre, t'es vraiment sûr qu'il va revenir enfin je veux dire il va pas plutôt te demander d'aller vivre avec lui dans un pays reculé ?

-Non, il n'est pas comme ça. Il comprend mon amour pour le village et mon désir d'y vivre alors il va rentrer mais il faut que je commences tout de suite à préparer le terrain, je vais essayer d'en parler avec Tsunade demain en même temps que je lui rendrais mon rapport enfin si j'arrive à en placer une.

-Je comprends.

-Dis Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Tu le prends plutôt bien pour moi et Sasuke... Enfin je veux dire que, tu, enfin, tu acceptes notre relation ?

-Je te dirais pas que tu ne m'as pas choquée mais... Déjà ma première réaction n'était pas fabuleuse mais je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était sérieux, je me suis fais des films en niant en bloc que Sasuke puisse aimer quelqu'un. Mais pendant que tu me racontais ton histoire, j'ai un peu réfléchi, tu l'as poursuivi toute ta vie ou presque, vous étiez toujours en train de vous affronter pour une broutille et pendant les missions vous étiez toujours là pour protéger l'autre... Puis quand il est parti, tu as continué de le poursuivre, en commençant par essayer de l'arrêter à la vallée de la fin où vous vous êtes battus jusqu'à ce que tu sois en état pour un aller simple à l'hôpital... Puis enfin vous vous êtes retrouvés à la grande guerre pour vous battre côte à côte... En réfléchissant bien vous étiez toujours ensemble et vous avez besoin de l'autre pour avancer, déjà rien que dans votre recherche de puissance...

-Je me suis fais les mêmes réflexions que toi en plus approfondi pour enfin comprendre que je l'aimais et que je ne pouvais aimer que lui d'une telle intensité. En tout cas, il est clair que je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre comme ça...

-Tu l'aimes vraiment... marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Naruto mais celui-ci l'entendit et lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension auquel elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas d'explications.

-Bon tant pis... Sinon tu m'excuseras Sakura mais si tu n'as plus de questions dans l'immédiat je vais arranger mon appartement pour installer Shô, j'aimerais pouvoir le coucher sans risques.

-Oh, bien sûr, tu veux de l'aide ? Lui demanda Sakura un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Si tu veux, tu peux le prendre? Dit-il finalement après l'avoir observé de longues secondes pour se décider.

-Bien sûr. Répondit-elle en récupérant le bambin dans ses bras.

-Occupes toi de lui pendant que je range.

Et après un dernier regard pour son fils dans les bras de son amie, il se rendit dans sa chambre où il ouvrit un parchemin contenant les meubles nécessaire à Shô qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin du retour.

De son côté, Sakura observait attentivement l'enfant dans ses bras, il était adorable avec ses cheveux presque noirs sur le dessus de sa tête, son petit nez qu'elle était sûr était le même que celui de Sasuke, ses petites joues rosies et sa petite bouche qui s'ouvrait et se refermait dans son sommeil. Elle prit entre ses doigts une main du petit et s'amusa à la bouger quelques instants avant d'aller s'asseoir et d'attendre le retour de Naruto qu'elle entendait s'affairer de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre. En attendant elle porta son attention exclusivement sur le petit être dans ses bras, il était adorable, mignon, calme et ressemblait à un ange et c'est dans sa contemplation qu'elle se fit le serment de protéger ses amis et leur enfant toute son âme. Tellement concentrée sur la vision angélique sous elle, Sakura n'entendit pas le retour de son ami dans la pièce et réprima un violent sursaut quand celui-ci s'accroupit devant elle et passa une main entre son fils et le visage de son amie.

-T'es pas bien de me faire peur comme ça ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Excuses-moi. Tu me rends mon fils ? Je vais le coucher.

-Oui bien sûr ! Tiens.

Et le petit retourna doucement dans les bras de son père. Les deux amis s'échangèrent encore quelques mots et sur un dernier au revoir Sakura quitta l'appartement laissant Naruto s'occuper de son jeune fils. L'enfant fut couché et bordé puis Naruto s'attela à l'écriture de son rapport pour le rendre sans retard le lendemain matin à l'Hokage.

Le lendemain matin vers les environs de huit heures.

-Tsunade baa-chan, voici mon rapport.

-Merci Naruto... Ne bouge surtout pas, j'en ai pas fini avec toi. Rajouta-t-elle rapidement voulant absolument entretenir une discussion avec le ninja.

-Je sais bien.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard où Naruto pouvait aisément discerner de la suspicion et une grande curiosité dans le regard de son Hokage. Il réprima un soupir et attendit droit devant son bureau qu'elle ait finie de lire et que leur discussion commence, ou plutôt il en était sûr leur dispute.

-La mission a été un franc succès comme je l'attendait de toi, aucunes bavures et le corps est en train d'être autopsié mais il y a un truc dans tes dates qui ne va pas et je te prierais de t'expliquer. Il semblerait que tu es fini ta mission en environ six mois mais il me semble bien que tu es rentré au bout d'un an et demi. De plus j'ai eu vent hier, ou plutôt j'ai lu sur le registre des entrées et sorties de Konoha que l'on m'a remit, le nom d'un certain Shô Uzumaki qui est arrivé en même temps que toi alors tu as intérêt à t'expliquer et à n'omettre aucun détail ! Rugit-elle apparemment énervée devant le fait qu'il lui manque de nombreux détails sur le déroulement de cette mission, qu'il lui ait délibérément menti et qu'il revenait comme une fleure au bout d'un an avec il semblerait un enfant.

-Hé bien par quoi commencer... Grimaça-t-il alors qu'elle l'incendiait du regard après avoir lu son rapport.

-Commence déjà par m'expliquer qui est ce Shô !

-Ce Shô comme vous dites, c'est mon fils alors je vous prierais d'avoir un peu de respect pour lui !

-Ton fils ?! Expliques-moi tout de suite cette histoire, on va commencer par là. Parce qu'en fait si je comprends bien tu as eu un enfant alors que tu étais en -mission... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit d'aller coucher avec une femme alors que tu étais en mission ? Je te pensais plus responsable !

-Je suis responsable ! Seulement c'était un concours de circonstance, ce n'était pas sensé arriver, l'enfant n'était pas sensé pouvoir exister... Alors je n'ai pas fais attention mais je ne regrette rien ! Et si j'ai eu un quelconque... Ou plutôt s'il y a une chose que vous avez à blâmer, c'est juste mes mensonges. Je vous aie menti après les six premiers mois et je m'en excuse. Finit-il plus doucement alors qu'il avait commencer à s'énerver durant sa tirade.

-Tu t'excuses ?! Mais je ne veux pas de tes excuses, en fait si mais d'abord je veux des explications et ce que tu m'as dis n'est en rien une explication ! Tu t'es justifié quand à ton comportement déplorable mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais ! Hurla-t-elle énervée face à ce ninja totalement dissipé.

-Je ne m'expliquerais pas étant donné que ma mission était accomplie, que le reste est ma vie privée et que vous n'avez aucun droit d'y intervenir ! Je me suis justifié pour éviter tout malentendu mais les seules fautes que j'ai commis sont de ne pas être rentré immédiatement ma mission terminée, d'avoir envoyé de faux rapports et d'avoir fais l'amour avec quelqu'un durant une mission ce qui n'est même pas réellement une faute vu que ça arrive à de nombreux ninjas en mission de longue durée et qu'ils n'en sont pas blâmés pour autant étant donné que ça n'a pas interféré sur la mission!

-Petit insolent ! Hurla-t-elle à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci c'était plus de frustration face aux vérités exposées du blond vu qu'elle n'aurait visiblement pas les explications qu'elle voulait. Je te préviens Naruto, je vais réfléchir aux sanctions que tu vas prendre, pour l'instant tu es mis à pied jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Je voulais vous demander un congé mais vu comme ça, je suppose que je n'aurais pas à faire cette demande. Ironisa-t-il.

-Naruto ! Tu te moques de moi ! Finalement ça n'a pas été long pour me décider donc je t'assigne jusqu'à nouvel ordre à des missions de rang D à l'intérieur du village ! En commençant par celle que j'ai reçue quelques minutes avant ton arrivée, tu iras donc chercher ce chat qui s'est de nouveau enfuit ! Cela te permettra peut-être de réfléchir à ton comportement et de te remettre les bases ninjas en tête ! Maintenant DEHORS ! Cria-t-elle pour finir en lui lançant le parchemin de mission et en lui montrant d'un geste virulent la sortie.

Naruto sortit la tête haute, n'ayant l'air aucunement dérangé de devoir effectuer des missions de rang D, en effet, cela lui permettait de toujours toucher un peu d'argent, pour lui et son fils et de même, le rang D était tellement simple qu'avec le niveau qu'il avait, il allait effectuer ses missions en un temps record.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il passa la porte, il avait cloué le bec à Tsunade et avait ainsi gardé le secret autour de Sasuke et de leur fils. Il soupira immédiatement à cette pensée, le brun lui manquait terriblement et il espérait que celui-ci rentre rapidement, ainsi il pourrait rencontrer leur fils et s'en occuper avec lui. Mais un doute s'insinua cruellement dans sa poitrine, il avait déjà réfléchi à la réaction de Sasuke mais aucun des scénarios qu'il s'imaginait ne convenait et il espérait de toute son âme que Sasuke accepte cet enfant alors que Naruto savait très bien que celui-ci ne voulait pas rebâtir son clan après le massacre qu'il avait subi. Un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme sortit d'entre ses lèvres et c'est sur ces pensées noires qu'il retourna chez lui retrouver son rayon de soleil personnel qui, il en était sûr égayera sa journée et son esprit. Car en effet, son fils était devenu tout pour lui ou presque, il prenait une place énorme dans son cœur et ce, depuis qu'il était né. Ce petit bout qu'il avait mit au monde, il le chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux et comme souvent maintenant, il se prenait à déprimer en pensant à Sasuke, seulement rien qu'un regard pour son fils faisait s'envoler ses idées noires, peu importe à quoi il pensait et qui allait lui ruiner le moral, son fils le rendait automatiquement heureux et joyeux. Il l'aimait son enfant, à un point inimaginable et c'est d'ailleurs en donnant naissance à son tour qu'il avait comprit les choix de ses parents qui s'étaient sacrifiés et avaient enfermés le démon en son sein, il les comprenait en ce moment mieux que jamais.

C'est donc ainsi, qu'après environ un an et demi d'absence que Naruto était rentré à Konoha après avoir eu un enfant avec Sasuke. Il était rentré depuis deux jours et comptait attendre le retour qu'il n'espérait pas trop long de son amant avec son fils en ne bougeant pas du village de part la demande de la Godaime mais aussi de son être qui lui faisait passer le message silencieux que bientôt il aurait enfin une famille complète, comblée et heureuse.

10 mois plus tard.

La nouvelle s'était rapidement répandue, toutes les rumeurs possibles et inimaginables tournaient autour de l'enfant de Naruto Uzumaki, allant des plus banales aux plus incongrues, du ''Mais qui est la mère de cet enfant ? Sûrement une prostituée qu'il a engrossé par erreur et qui n'a pas voulu de l'enfant après la naissance.'' jusqu'au '' Il voulait absolument une descendance d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il voulait donner le pouvoir du démon renard à un enfant et il aurait violé une femme pour l'engrosser et la tuer juste après avoir récupérer le bébé. C'est bien un monstre.'' Tous regardaient cet enfant évoluer jour après jour, cajolait par le porteur du démon renard, les villageois portaient encore plus de regards noirs au blond mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il évoluait, faisait sa vie sans plus se soucier du regard des autres, après tout, après tant d'années il y était habitué même si cela pouvait toujours le blesser néanmoins quand il voulait il n'y prêtait plus attention.

C'était comme en cet instant où il se baladait dans les rues paisibles de Konoha, le crépuscule donnant des couleurs irréelles à la ville, son fils dans les bras, entourant son cou de ses petits bras, somnolant tranquillement, il était heureux et rien au monde n'aurait pu bouleverser sa tranquillité et son calme.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était au village, qu'il n'en sortait pas, qu'il accomplissait des missions faciles à un rang qu'auparavant il aurait catégoriquement refusé en hurlant contre cette injustice, mais aujourd'hui il avait son fils, il était dans son village et il avait presque tout pour faire son bonheur. En effet, depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, il n'avait toujours pas eut de nouvelles de Sasuke et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, à défaut de sa sécurité, il s'inquiétait de la véracité de sa promesse. Peut-être qu'en fait Sasuke s'était joué de lui et qu'il n'allait jamais revenir, tous les scénarios possibles lui trottaient dans la tête et il commençait à ne plus avoir foi en ces paroles qui jusqu'ici lui avaient permis de tenir bien que la date limite était dans encore plus de six mois.

Flash-back

Naruto reprenait son souffle lentement, son corps subissait encore les contrecoups de son dernier orgasme, il en tremblait fortement et son corps était devenu hyper-sensible. Il prit une dernière grande respiration et son souffle sa calma, il put alors regarder autre part que le plafond et contempla le profil de son amant qui comme lui avait bientôt fini de reprendre son souffle qu'il avait eut erratique. Sasuke tourna à son tour son visage sur le côté, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils restèrent plongés dans le regard de l'autre, envoûtés.

Mais ce moment de plénitude ne fut que de courte durée quand tout à coup les yeux de Naruto devinrent un peu plus ternes et qui semblait être parti très loin.

- Putain de merde faut que je me grouille ! Cria Naruto en sautant du lit pour rechercher ses habits de la veille et les enfiler en quatrième vitesse sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à un Sasuke ébahi se redressant lentement sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Uzuratonkachi ? Ronchonna-t-il étant été dérangé dans son repos ''d'après orgasme'' par une blonde en furie.

-Je suis dans la merde abruti ! Putain ma cible est en train de se tirer, il faut que je la rattrape !

-Ah oui ta mission... Mais tu as le temps de la rattraper ta cible, je suis sûr que tu as gagné en vitesse... Parce que là, il faut qu'on parle avant que tu te sauves comme un voleur. Finit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de contradictions possibles.

-On peut pas parler en marchant ? J'aimerais ne pas le perdre tu vois... Sinon c'est quatre mois de travail que je perds et je vais me faire engueuler par la vieille si j'ai trop de retard.

-Je comprends mais je vais prendre une douche d'abord et tu devrais faire de même. Répondit-il tout en se levant du lit.

-Hein ?

-T'as du sperme qui te coule sur les cuisses Naruto... Soupira-t-il tout en appréciant la vue de ces fesses rondes même s'il préférait tout de même le corps d'homme de son ex-coéquipier. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé de se re-transformer en homme pendant la nuit...En fait, ils étaient un peu trop pressés et ils n'y avaient pas pensés ni l'un ni l'autre à vrai dire...

-Hé ! Pervers !

Mais Naruto ne put protester plus longtemps que son amant le tira à lui pour un long baiser enflammé tout en le faisant reculer vers la salle de bain. Sasuke alluma l'eau chaude puis quand elle fut à bonne température il se faufila sous le jet d'eau en tirant son blond ou actuellement sa blonde vers lui pour commencer un doux baiser. Naruto restait ébahi de tant de tendresse de la part de son ami, il ne pensait absolument pas qu'il puisse être aussi tendre dans l'intimité surtout après la nuit bestiale qu'ils avaient vécus. Il se posait tant de questions sur le coup, tellement que sa mission fut reléguée au second plan et qu'il se dit que Sasuke avait bien raison quand il lui avait demander de parler.

-Dis Sasuke ?

-Hm ? Demanda-t-il tout en continuant son shampoing.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Enfin comment dire... Pourquoi tu m'as... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Hn. J'aurais préféré que tu commences par ta tirade habituelle... Je vois ce que tu veux dire, très bien même et en fait, si je suis venu à toi hier après t'avoir vu c'est que... Tu sais, depuis notre discussion je parcours le monde, en partie pour me retrouver moi-même mais aussi pour comprendre ce que je ressentais quand on discutait ce jour-là et j'ai compris... Après avoir longuement réfléchi, la réponse est venue à moi sans possibilité de la contrer, c'était la vérité et je n'avais plus qu'à l'accepter, ce qui m'a aussi pris du temps... Ensuite j'avais des affaires à faire, qui ne sont pas finies d'ailleurs et qui vont encore me prendre du temps puis enfin j'allais revenir vers toi. Mais je t'ai croisé plus tôt que prévu et je n'ai pas pu me retenir parce que je... Parce que je t'aime Naruto. C'est parce que je t'aime que je suis venu à toi hier. Déclara Sasuke en ancrant à la fin de sa tirade ses yeux dans ceux bleutés de son vis-à-vis, ces mêmes yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer.

-Sasuke... Gémit presque Naruto de bonheur.

Il ne répondit finalement rien et sauta sur le brun pour commencer un baiser amoureux et langoureux. Il serait presque reparti pour un autre round si son démon ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre.

-Moi aussi Sasuke, moi aussi je t'aime et moi aussi je l'ai compris plus tard quand tout était réglé. Je t'aime ! Lui avoua-t-il après avoir cesser le baiser.

Sasuke sourit doucement et l'embrassa à nouveau d'un baiser chaste, faisant battre plus vite le cœur de Naruto, ce dernier n'ayant jamais aperçu un sourire si doux sur le visage de son compagnon et surtout pas à son encontre.

-Mais je ne peux pas rentrer au village Naruto...

-Comment ça ? Et nous alors ? Coupa immédiatement Naruto en s'inquiétant.

-J'allais te demander si tu voulais d'un ''nous'' mais je pense que ça veut dire oui... Sinon je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite, comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai des affaires importantes à régler et ça va me prendre du temps, neuf mois minimum et trois ans maximum, je reviendrais donc le plus vite possible pour te retrouver mais ça va prendre du temps alors sois patient.

-Je vois... Mais, enfin au village... Je ferais tout pour que tu sois bien accueilli et qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai aucun doute à ce niveau là, savais-tu que je communiques avec l'actuel Hokage pour organiser mon retour depuis plusieurs mois déjà? Il semblerait que l'honneur de mon clan ait été rétabli et que le nom d'Itachi ait été inscrit sur la stèle réservée aux héros du village, n'est-ce pas? Hé bien ce n'est que le début car dans quelques mois, à mon retour, mon nom sera retiré de la liste des nukenins et je serais lavé de tous soupçons ainsi je pourrais reprendre le cours de ma vie dans Konoha.

-C'est génial ! Cria-t-il de bonheur en lui sautant à nouveau dans les bras alors qu'ils avaient finis de se laver et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre. Mais que t'as demandé en échange Tsunade-baba ?

-Dire tout ce que je sais sur tout ce que j'ai fais et vu durant mes années de vagabondages comme elle a dit. J'aurais le droit à un joli interrogatoire dans les règles en plus à mon retour mais un seul et ils ne m'enfermeront pas, enfin, normalement, mais je comptais sur toi pour me sortir de là en cas de soucis. Rajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit immédiatement Naruto, rayonnant de bonheur. Les sourires de Sasuke étaient les plus beaux et à chaque nouveau, il fondait comme neige au soleil.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville pour longer la forêt et se trouver un coin tranquille à l'abri des regards. Arrivés ils se regardèrent dans les yeux à nouveau, n'échangeant plus aucunes paroles puis mues par une volonté propre, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour échanger un baiser qui ressemblait à un douloureux au revoir. Désireux de faire passer à leur vis-à-vis tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient, le baiser devint vite endiablé et dura alors même que l'oxygène avait déserté leurs corps. Haletants mais satisfaits de ce long baiser, ils restèrent le temps de retrouver une respiration stable dans les bras de l'autre, front contre front, yeux fermés, pour profiter de la présence de l'autre qui allait bientôt partir.

-Je t'aime Sasuke, tu vas me manquer... murmura tout bas Naruto avant de se reculer à regret.

-Moi aussi Naruto, moi aussi... Je fais le plus rapide que je peux... Attends moi... murmura à son tour Sasuke pour ne pas briser l'instant.

-Je t'attendrais comme je t'attends depuis des années... Fais attention à toi.

-Toi aussi. Et puis aussi, je te donne ce parchemin, il te transmettra un message qui te préviendra de mon retour, je ne pourrais t'en envoyer qu'un alors quand je suis sur le chemin du retour je te l'enverrais.

Naruto rangea précieusement le parchemin puis ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les bois, partant chacun de leur côté, le cœur lourd mais avec la certitude de se revoir.

Fin flash-back

Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, il embrassa le sommet de la tête de son fils et rentra chez lui de bonne humeur. Se souvenir de ces moments jusque dans les moindres détails lui avait redonné la foi, il n'avait qu'à attendre Sasuke, celui-ci n'allait plus tarder. Il se fustigea quelques instants d'avoir pu douté de lui puis arriva enfin devant sa porte. Le rituel habituel commença, il alla poser son fils dans son aire de jeu, se changea pour adopter une tenue plus confortable, il se fit à manger ainsi qu'à son fils, ensuite, il l'installa dans sa chaise haute et le nourrit. Et pour finir, il changea son fils pour enfin le coucher avant de pouvoir entamer son repas à lui et avoir du temps à lui. Son repas terminé, il s'installa sur son balcon et observa Konoha, il respira un bon coup l'odeur caractéristique qui emplissait les rues et soupira en s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il se sentait bien, il était heureux et profitait doucement de l'air frais quand une lueur rouge brilla, elle venait de son appartement. Elle lui fit tourner la tête pour faire apparaître un immense sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait en quatrième vitesse, fermait portes, fenêtres et rideaux pour plus de sécurité. Il s'avança vers sa bibliothèque et retira le parchemin qui brillait, il l'ouvrit en infusant un peu de son chakra et un message apparut.

'' Naruto,

Désolé d'avoir prit tant de temps, j'aurais aimé être à tes côtés au lieu de m'occuper de ses affaires mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je t'envoie ce message alors que je suis sur la route du retour, je devrais être dans la forêt de Konoka, au Sud, vers minuit. Attends-moi là-bas.

Sasuke.''

Le sourire sur le visage halé ne voulait plus partir, Naruto était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas autant été depuis longtemps, son bonheur était à son comble, il allait enfin revoir Sasuke et ils allaient enfin pouvoir former une famille. Mais une question de la plus haute importance s'imposa dans son esprit et diminua son enthousiasme. ''Est-ce que je devais emmener Shô avec moi ou le faire garder par Sakura le temps d'aller chercher Sasuke ? Qu'elle allait être sa réaction ? ''

Son stress atteignit son paroxysme quand minuit approcha, il n'avait plus le choix, il avait hésité trop longtemps et était obligé de prendre Shô avec lui. Il espérait juste de tout son cœur que Sasuke comprenne et accepte. Il avait mit très longtemps à le faire mais son cas était plus complexe, c'était tout de même lui qui avait porté un enfant alors qu'il était supposé être un homme. Il prit son courage à deux mains, emmena doucement Shô avec lui en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller puis il se rendit rapidement dans la forêt pour l'attendre.

Le temps passait lentement mais chaque seconde était pour lui un supplice, le seul moyen pour Naruto de ne pas hurler et bouger dans tous les sens pour évacuer son stress était de regarder son fils. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement dans ses bras et il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il le réveille. Puis il le sentit, au fond de lui, qu'il n'allait plus tarder. Un clone apparut et Naruto lui donna Shô en l'intimant au silence. Il s'avança dans une zone de lumière créée par la lune et attendit, dans quelques secondes il serait là.

Son attente ne fut plus longue, deux minutes après son invocation, une personne encapuchonnée descendit des branches d'arbre où elle avançait pour se poser en face de lui à environ cinq mètres et Naruto le savait, il brûlait de l'intérieur, il savait que c'était lui, il était enfin de retour, il était face à lui après tant de temps.

-Je suis rentré. Dit l'encapuchonné avant de faire lentement glisser le tissu de sa tête, révélant enfin aux yeux de l'être aimé, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, ses yeux noirs et sa peau pâle qui semblait briller sous la lune.

-Bienvenue à la maison Sasuke. Lui répondit Naruto au bord des larmes, il avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de joie plus longtemps ainsi qu'un sourire rayonnant qui s'étalait sur son visage.

-Désolé, j'ai mis du temps.

-Un Uchiwa qui s'excuse, c'est une première ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu es pardonné.

-Il faut bien une première à tout.

-Oui... Tu m'as manqué... Souffla le blond doucement.

-Toi aussi.

Et enfin, la distance qui les séparait s'effaça pour qu'ils entament un long baiser qui ferait passer tous leurs sentiments de ces dernières années sans se voir. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils s'embrassèrent mais il était sûr que se fut long. Une fois le baiser terminé, Naruto enfouit sa tête dans le cou pâle et reprit son souffle en inspirant profondément son odeur.

-Je t'aime Sasuke. Lui murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto. Lui répondit Sasuke en déposant des baisers papillons dans son cou mais Naruto ne pouvait se laisser trop aller dans ses retrouvailles, il avait quelqu'un à lui présenter d'abord.

Il se recula de ses bras sous l'air étonné du brun, lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres puis alla récupérer son fils des bras de son clone. Avec une infini douceur, il le prit dans les siens et se tourna vers Sasuke qui arborait un air d'incompréhension totale avec une pointe de doute dans les yeux qu'il allait lui enlever rapidement, non, il ne lui avait pas fait un enfant dans le dos, enfin si, mais le sien pas celui d'un autre.

-Sasuke, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Mais ne fais pas de bruit, il dort.

-… Il n'eut aucune réaction, son regard était resté bloqué sur le paquet qu'avait Naruto dans ses bras.

-Je te présente Uzumaki-Uchiwa Shô Itachi.

-Hein ?

Il répondit très intelligemment mais Naruto pensa à juste titre que son cerveau avait eut un bug quand le blond eut énoncé le nom de l'enfant qu'il lui dévoilait enfin. Les yeux noirs se posèrent dessus puis firent la navette avec les yeux bleus plusieurs fois avant de fixer le regard bleuté avec incompréhension.

-C'est ton fils, notre fils. Avoua Naruto pour répondre à ses questions silencieuses.

-Mais comment ?

-Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? -Il opina de la tête dans un oui silencieux, il était pendu à ses lèvres, en attente de réponses.- Hé bien je crois que mon henge était un peu trop bien réussi... Je ne serais pas t'expliquer comment exactement est-ce possible mais il semble qu'avec ma quantité de chakra énorme et celui de Kyuubi, j'ai réussi à tenir dans cette forme pendant neuf mois et donner naissance à ce bout de chou. N'est-il pas adorable ?

-Si...

Les mots lui manquaient cruellement, il était statufié sur place et regardait le petit être que tenait son amour dans ses bras, qui avait maintenant un an et deux mois. L'enfant lui ressemblait fortement et c'était sûrement cela qui le cloua sur place ou aussi le fait de découvrir qu'il avait un enfant, un enfant avec un autre homme.

-Comment m'as-tu dis qu'il s'appelait ? Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix tremblante.

-Uzumaki-Uchiwa Shô Itachi. Lui répéta Naruto en souriant, voyant une larme couler sur sa joue. Le miracle de la vie est toujours aussi troublant et que l'enfant porte le nom de son frère sembla lui faire grandement plaisir.

-Merci...

Un seul mot sortit d'entre ses lèvres mais Naruto pensa que c'était le seul qu'il puisse entendre en cet instant, Sasuke était subjugué et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Naruto put admirer des tonnes d'émotions passer dans les yeux noirs mais s'inscrivant aussi sur son visage et Naruto était sûr d'une chose, c'était une image qu'il allait graver dans son esprit à jamais. La vision la plus belle qu'il lui fut donnée de toute sa vie. Ou alors c'était l'instant qui allait suivre.

Prit d'une pulsion, Naruto s'approcha et lui tendit leur fils. Sasuke semblait paniqué à l'idée de tenir cet être fragile dans ses bras mais Naruto était là et allait l'aider. Après quelques instants de doute, il tenu enfin Shô au plus près de lui et posa son regard brûlant d'amour sur lui. Le blond recula pour observer le tableau, c'était effectivement le plus beau qui lui eut été donné de voir dans toute sa vie, il avait eut raison, c'était bien l'instant qui allait suivre qui serait le plus beau. Cette deuxième image fut alors gravée bien profondément en lui avec la première et ce fut le blond qui se surprit à laisser couler une larme. Tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés et il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, en concurrence avec son homme, lui aussi étant au summum du bonheur et ses yeux pétillaient. Un sourire niais se plaqua sur les lèvres du blondinet et il ne put se résoudre à l'enlever, il n'y arrivait pas de toute façon.

Le regard onyx se leva vers celui bleuté, et le blond put y lire tout l'amour qu'il lui était possible d'y lire, avec ainsi toute la tendresse possible et il y vit briller avec ces deux sentiments magnifiques, milles et un remerciements à son encontre pour lui avoir offert le cadeau de la vie. Une nouvelle pulsion guida le blondinet jusqu'au brun et leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau. Ils s'aimaient et se le prouvaient par ce baiser et la preuve la plus inéluctable était entre eux. D'un même mouvement ils regardèrent alors ce miracle puis se regardèrent à nouveau pour finir par se sourirent.

Le bonheur était là, à son stade le plus élevé, Naruto était heureux que Sasuke soit enfin rentré, qu'il accepte aussi bien la nouvelle d'avoir un fils et surtout de voir qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir former leur famille. Quand à Sauske, il est heureux d'être rentré, de revoir son Naruto, de découvrir qu'il avait un fils et d'avoir à nouveau une famille.

Un signe de la tête blonde fut lancé en direction du village, demandant silencieusement au brun de rentrer avec lui et dans un petit sourire, le brun le suivit vers le village. Ils masquèrent leurs chakras de façon à ce que personne ne les remarquent et après une petite course, ils atteignirent enfin l'appartement de Naruto.

-Où se trouve son lit ? Chuchota Sasuke.

-Dans ma chambre, au bout du couloir à droite. Répondit Naruto sur le même ton.

-Je vais le coucher, je reviens, on doit parler. Finit-il avant de disparaître dans la pièce.

Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine, relâcha son chakra doucement et se lança dans la préparation de thé en attendant le retour de Sasuke. Il se plongea dans ses pensées, toutes tournant encore et toujours autour de Sasuke puis tellement prit dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas celui-ci rentrer dans la pièce. Ce ne fut que quand le brun lui enlaça la taille et qu'une myriade de baisers se posa sur la peau découverte de son cou qu'il comprit qu'il était de retour et qu'il avait couché Shô. Il frissonna violemment devant les sensations magnifiques qui traversèrent son corps avant de se laisser aller dans les bras musclés qui l'enserrèrent et de respirer profondément l'odeur envoûtante qui l'entourait.

-Je t'aime Sasuke. Murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine d'amour, tellement qu'elle l'en surprit lui-même.

-Hmm, moi aussi Naruto... Tu m'as tellement manqué ces deux dernières années... Susurre-t-il d'un souffle tellement chaud près de l'oreille recouverte de quelques mèches blondes qui fit frissonner le blond de bonheur et de plaisir.

Naruto appréciait la présence si près de lui, elle le chauffait, lentement mais sûrement et il sentit bientôt un début d'érection étirer son pantalon.

-Tu voulais parler de quoi Sas' ?

-On verra après, j'ai envie de quelque chose d'autre avant... Tu sais qu'en homme, tu es quand même beaucoup plus beau...

-On se demande pourquoi la dernière fois je suis resté en homme. Ajouta-t-il alors que le plaisir montait crescendo dans son corps.

-On a pas vraiment eut le temps de se poser la question et puis c'était mieux pour une première fois, tu ne crois pas ? Répondit Sasuke tout en continuant de s'amuser avec la peau du cou de son amant.

-Hmm... Surtout que tu étais plutôt bestial la dernière fois... Han ! Finit-il en gémissant quand la main qui était passé sous son tee-shirt s'amusa avec ses bouts de chairs qui se dressaient sous la délicieuse torture.

-Je suis désolé... Mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir surtout après ce que j'avais vu avant. Ton strip-tease était fabuleux. Se justifia-t-il d'une voix chaude et suave.

-Ne t'excuses pas c'était fantastique. Maintenant arrêtons de parler si tu veux bien et passons aux choses sérieuses.

Et avant que Sasuke n'est pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, son amant se retourna dans ses bras et s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres, passant dans ce baiser langoureux toute la passion qu'il pouvait y mettre. Ils se séparèrent haletants et avancèrent en trébuchant plusieurs fois jusqu'au canapé où Sasuke tomba à la renverse avec son blond dans ses bras. Mais la chute ne les déstabilisa pas le moins du monde, ils reprirent alors avec plus de passion ce qu'ils faisaient plus tôt. Les mains faisaient chuter les vêtements un à un à une vitesse spectaculaire, puis parcouraient la peau dévoilée petit à petit fébrilement tellement le plaisir était intense pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

De petits gémissements commencèrent à emplir le salon alors que la température avait pris de nombreux degrés, l'odeur particulière du sport de chambre emplissant l'air et les bruits de succion que faisaient leurs bouches étaient les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait percevoir. Leurs regards se croisèrent à un moment et dans leurs yeux, ils pouvaient lire à ce moment tout l'amour et le désir qu'ils portaient à l'autre. Le fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes, loin de les déranger ou de les perturber par rapport à la dernière fois, leur permit d'aller plus vite dans leur rapport, ils savaient par avance ce qu'un homme aimait qu'on lui porte comme attention.

Bientôt un gémissement plus fort qu'un autre se fit entendre de la part de Naruto quand les doigts qui étaient rentrés précédemment dans son corps trouvèrent sa prostate et s'amusèrent à appuyer dessus sans ménagement. Naruto se sentait monter vers la jouissance lentement mais sûrement, mais alors que le point culminant arrivait, tout contact étranger s'arrêta. Il en gémit de manque et regarda son brun avec lueur d'interrogation désespérée dans les yeux, il voulait jouir et n'avait pas pu mais en rencontrant le regard noir en dessous de lui, il comprit immédiatement, il allait avoir beaucoup plus dans quelques instants.

Le brun se releva, faisant tomber le blond sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa passionnément puis doucement, ne voulant en aucun cas lui faire mal il commença à le pénétrer. Centimètres par centimètres, il avançait dans cette antre chaude et étroite qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, il voulait se déhancher comme bon lui semblait tellement il aimait être dans son blond et ne faire qu'un avec lui mais il se retint et attendit que son amant soit prêt en voyant le visage tordu par une douleur silencieuse. Totalement entré, il s'arrêta de bouger et entreprit de parsemer la peau bronzée à portée de lèvre de baisers puis quand il sentit son amant commençait un mouvement sur lui, il sut que la douleur s'estompait et commença de langoureux vas-et-vient.

Naruto sentait la douleur disparaître petit à petit pour laisser place à un plaisir grandissant, il se surprit alors à quémander Sasuke d'aller toujours plus loin, plus vite et plus fort. Mais la position n'était pas confortable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Naruto se retrouva alors coucher sur le canapé, le brun sur lui, celui-ci le pénétra à nouveau rapidement et reprit ses mouvements, allant beaucoup plus vite, plus loin et plus fort comme lui demandait son amant. Sasuke attrapa les jambes bronzées, les fit passer sur ses épaules et s'élança, la jouissance était proche, il le sentait, retenant avec mal ces cris de plaisir, il aurait aimé pouvoir entendre ceux de son amant mais leur enfant dans la chambre à côté l'empêchait, cela le frustra quelque peu mais le plaisir tellement intense ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à ça que celui-ci l'emportait vers une jouissance fulgurante, faisant se figer tout son corps, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet alors qu'il éjaculait dans l'antre de son amant que se resserrait spasmodiquement autour de son sexe lui indiquant par cela que Naruto avait lui aussi atteint le septième ciel. Le point culminant passé, il relâcha les jambes musclées et s'effondra sur le corps sous lui.

Naruto tremblait encore de son orgasme déchirant, il avait du mal à faire revenir ses jambes sur le canapé et déplier ses genoux lui demanda un effort surhumain. Il essaya de réguler sa respiration qui était haletante mais n'y arriva pas, ses yeux toujours fermés l'emmenait lentement mais sûrement vers le pays des songes alors qu'il voulait encore profiter de la présence apaisante de son amant avec lui dans son appartement mais les doux mouvements circulaires des doigts de Sasuke sur la peau de son torse l'achevèrent et il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Sasuke se releva quelques minutes plus tard pour découvrir le visage angélique de son amour blond en train de dormir, il décida de juste effacer les traces de leurs ébats sur leurs corps avec un mouchoir qu'il prit dans la boîte trônant sur la table basse à côté de lui puis il prit son fardeau dans ses bras et alla le coucher dans ce qu'il espérait leur lit, avant de se coucher à ses côtés. Il s'endormit à son tour rapidement jetant, avant de fermer ses yeux pour une longue nuit de sommeil, un dernier regard vers le berceau au fond de la chambre. Dans un état second, il sentit à peine deux bras forts lui enlacer la taille et le serrer contre un torse brûlant, il sombra alors totalement le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin.

Naruto se réveilla doucement à cause des rayons du soleil levant sur sa peau, il avait un réveil interne qui l'empêchait de se réveiller plus tard, l'empêchant ainsi de louper le réveil de son fils, qui, il le savait, allait réclamer dans peu de temps, un petit-déjeuner. Mais ce matin était différent des autres qu'il avait eut depuis la naissance de son fils. Aujourd'hui il se réveillait le nez dans des cheveux corbeaux, le corps encore dans une douce léthargie et un corps chaud blottit contre le sien. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et un sourire niais se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Il resta encore quelques instants à profiter du corps chaud contre le sien avant de s'en détacher à regret pour aller prendre une douche et préparer le repas de son fils.

Son rituel matinal effectué, un bol de bouilli à la main et une tasse de café dans l'autre, il se rendit à nouveau dans sa chambre habillé d'un simple pantalon d'intérieur. Il entendit comme d'habitude les geignements qui prouvèrent le réveil imminent de son fils et se précipita vers lui pour l'empêcher de réveiller Sasuke, il tenait à ce que se soit lui qui le réveille ou du moins pas les cris stridents de leur fils. Leur fils, cela sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles quand il voyait son amant étalé dans le lit. Il déposa la tasse de café sur la table de nuit et se dirigea vers le berceau pour voir son fils ouvrir les yeux. Shô se réveilla alors totalement en voyant son père penché au dessus de lui, il se redressa difficilement dans son lit et tendit les bras vers son père en lui murmurant un ''maman'' ensommeillé. Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, passa ses mains sous les aisselles de l'enfant et le souleva pour le caler dans ses bras, la tête du petit dans son cou. Il s'installa alors sur le lit, son fils assit devant lui, un bavoir autour du cou et lui donna la becquée. Le bol finit, Shô rassasié, Naruto prit son café et commença à le boire en regardant son fils jouait sur le lit avec sa peluche préférée, un ourson blanc que lui avait offert Sakura pour son anniversaire. Il finit son café, le reposa sur la table de chevet puis attrapa son fils dans ses bras et s'attaqua à lui pour une séance de chatouille dans les règles, le petit se débattit quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire et de se tortillait dans les bras de son père pour échapper aux chatouilles. Naruto continua son petit manège encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter pour serrer Shô contre lui et de déposer un gros bisou sur sa joue, qui en claquant fit glousser le bambin, celui-ci se retourna pour offrir le même service à son père, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Les deux continuèrent à jouer entre eux, se chatouillant, Shô tirant les joues ou les cheveux de son père, riant de l'air vexé du grand encore et encore.

Ce fut quelques minutes avant que Sasuke émergea de son sommeil réparateur à cause des éclats de rire de son fils, il ouvrit les yeux péniblement pour alors voir la scène face à lui. Les deux êtres chers à son cœurs jouaient ensemble, riaient, leurs yeux pétillants de bonheur. Il espéra alors, en voyant cela, pouvoir y assister tous les jours, encore et encore, emplissant son cœur de leurs rires joyeux. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de cette vision comme un drogué en manque. Un grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer. Les souvenirs de la veille au soir remontèrent à leur tour et son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu. Il aurait bien aimer pouvoir contrôler son sourire mais cela lui était impossible, il réprimait même un rire nerveux de pur bonheur, il n'en revenait simplement pas d'être de retour, de revoir Naruto et surtout que ce dernier ait eut un enfant de lui. C'était la chose à laquelle il ne croyait toujours pas mais qui le remplissait de bonheur, d'un bonheur pur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années. Sa vie avait commencée par ce bonheur pur mais avait continuée dans la haine à cause de personnes avides de pouvoir. Son sourire disparut face à ses sombres pensées, il voulait juste tout oublier et vivre heureux mais cela semblait compromis étant donné les souvenirs amers qui remontaient à lui presque tout le temps.

Après le fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser, voilà maintenant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il voyait trouble et avait envie de pleurer comme cela ne lui été pas arrivé depuis ses huit ans. Il ferma les yeux fortement, essayant de retenir ses larmes mais un hoquet lui échappa et attira l'attention de Naruto sur lui, il monta une main à son visage et se cacha derrière, c'était la pire réaction qu'il pouvait avoir mais il ne voulait pas que Naruto le voit comme ça et en même temps il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il sentit bientôt les larmes dévalaient ses joues, il se retourna dans le lit, tournant le dos à Naruto et essaya de se contenir, il était un adulte et un Uchiwa, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer comme ça. Le matelas à ses côtés se releva, il entendit des bruits de pas, quelques paroles murmurées puis le matelas s'affaissa à nouveau à ses côtés et un poids se posa sur lui, c'était Naruto.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Hey... Demanda Naruto dans un murmure, la voix vibrant d'inquiétude.

-Rien. Hoqueta Sasuke. Mais le sanglot qui suivit prouva le contraire.

Naruto soupira, le regarda avec un regard plein de tendresse puis se décida à agir. Il le retourna sur le dos d'un geste vif, enleva sa main de son visage et le regarda. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, empreint d'une douleur sourde mais ne gâchait en rien sa beauté. Mais alors qu'il était exposé à Naruto, il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder, se serait lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il voulait garder pour lui depuis des années, lui montrer sa faiblesse, et tout cela il ne le voulait pas. Mais en même temps, pour une fois, il aimerait être consolé, qu'on s'occupe de lui et qu'il puisse être un enfant à nouveau sans aucune responsabilité. Son dilemme intérieur était rude et les larmes prenaient de l'ampleur, glissant toujours plus nombreuses sur ses joues blêmes.

-Sasuke. Regardes-moi.

Mais Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation et garda les yeux clos.

-Sas', je t'en prie, regardes-moi, je suis là pour toi, je t'aime, je ne te laisserais pas, ne reste pas comme ça, arrêtes de tout garder pour toi, extériorises et partages tes douleurs avec moi comme moi je partagerais les miennes avec toi. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, regardes-moi.

Sasuke se laissa convaincre par le discours de Naruto et consentis à ouvrir les yeux, qu'il planta dans les orbes bleues. Naruto en eut le souffle coupé, les prunelles noires brillaient de larmes et dans celles-ci Naruto put lire tellement de douleur, de souffrance et de tristesse qu'il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux à son tour mais il se retint, il devait être fort en cet instant pour Sasuke.

Naruto posa une main sur une joue humide de larmes et entreprit d'en essuyer quelques unes avant de juste entreprendre une caresse avec son pouce, il avait un air tendre, son sourire, ses yeux, tout exprimait juste de la tendresse, pas de pitié, rien d'autre que de la tendresse due à un amour infini. Sasuke observait Naruto, longuement, tout en continuant de pleurer légèrement, il savait pourquoi il l'aimait, lui et pas un autre, lui parmi tant d'autres, parce que Naruto le comprenait et qu'il était le seul à avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui sans rien faire.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Laisses-toi aller... Je suis là pour toi, laisses-toi aller, ça ira mieux après, pour une fois, obéit à ce que ton corps te demande. Alors pleures, pleures jusqu'à ce que tu n'y arrives plus.

Et Sasuke éclata en sanglots devant le regard bleuté qui le fixait, il enfouit son visage en larmes dans le cou halé et continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus une seule larme à verser. C'était soudain, un peu trop, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir, les dernières paroles de Naruto l'avait touchées au plus profond de son être, résonnant en lui et lui faisant lâcher ses dernières barrières. Une main se posa dans ses cheveux, lui massant le cuir chevelu et une autre dans son dos, traçant des arabesques sans queue ni tête mais qui le relaxaient grandement. Et comme lui avait demandé son blondinet, il extériorisa toutes ses souffrances, toutes ses peines, au moins une fois, il pleurait et redevenait un enfant, pour son plus grand bien.

Naruto observait, quant à lui, son amour pleurer, encore et encore, comme il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, il était sûr que le brun avait gardé toutes ses souffrances en lui et que jamais pendant des années il n'avait connu un instant où il avait pu les extérioriser. Et aujourd'hui, dans ses bras, lui donnant toute sa confiance, il les extériorisait enfin. Une larme de bonheur échappa à Naruto, tous ses questionnements sur son avenir commun avec Sasuke dont il n'était sûr de rien venaient de trouver réponses, il allait vivre avec Sasuke et Shô et ils seraient heureux pour la première fois de leur vie. Pour la première fois, Naruto connaîtrait un bonheur pur, sans une ombre, le bonheur d'avoir une famille et pour la seconde fois, Sasuke le connaîtrait aussi, enfin, il allait pouvoir avoir, à nouveau, une famille aimante.

-Merci... Naruto. Murmura Sasuke, de longues minutes plus tard, avant de renifler et de reculer du torse de son amant. Il lui fit un petit sourire puis sortit du lit pour aller se doucher.

-De rien... Répondit Naruto en observant son amant se balader dans l'appartement en tenue d'Adam, admirant ses courbes parfaites.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto entendit le bruit caractéristique de la douche. Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, qu'il aimait savoir Sasuke avec lui dans son appartement.

Il bondit hors du lit, s'essuya rapidement la gorge pour enlever les larmes restantes puis alla chercher son fils. Celui-ci était dans son berceau, jouant avec l'ours blanc, la faisant sauter en l'air avec ses pieds. Un nouveau sourire d'une infinie tendresse prit place sur les lèvres de Naruto.

-Shô ? On va faire un café à papa ? Tu viens m'aider ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

-Vi ! Papa... où ?

-A la douche ! Il était tout sale ! Allez hop. Expliqua Naruto en prenant son fils dans ses bras, celui gardant la peluche contre son corps tout en riant de la bêtise de son père.

Et les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour servir un autre café à Sasuke qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir de la salle de bain. Et comme il l'avait prévu, alors qu'il posait la tasse de café bouillante sur la table et qu'il blaguait avec Shô assit sur le comptoir à ses côtés, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Sasuke, une serviette sur les cheveux en train de se les sécher. Les deux amants se regardèrent, se sourirent puis Sasuke se dirigea vers Shô pour le prendre dans ses bras et le regarder de plus près. Le bambin hésita quelques instants devant cet inconnu mais pour une raison inexpliquée, il tendit les bras vers lui dans un grand sourire, désirant se faire porter. Sasuke le prit et le cala dans ses bras, un bras sous ses fesses et l'autre dans son dos. Il put alors le détailler comme il voulait, voyant ce qu'il n'avait pu voir la veille étant donné le peu de lumière qu'apportée la nuit dans la forêt. C'est ainsi que Sasuke s'émerveilla devant le petit-être dans ses bras, sa progéniture, son fils, son sang et sa chair ainsi que celle de Naruto. Il était tellement fier en cet instant, devant cet enfant qui lui ressemblait tellement, les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même nez, les yeux de la même forme et la même bouche bien qu'il ait les yeux bleus et la peau légèrement halée comme Naruto. Même s'il savait que les enfants évoluaient avec l'âge, il espérait que cet enfant lui ressemblerait toujours autant avec l'âge.

Puis Shô attrapa une mèche de cheveux noirs dans ses petites mains et joua avec avant de tirer un peu pour la coller contre sa joue et profitait de sa douceur. Le visage de Sasuke se fendit alors du sourire le plus grand que n'ait jamais vu Naruto, qui assistait au spectacle silencieusement, ce fut alors au tour du blond de sourire mais aussi de verser quelques larmes de bonheur. Parce que ce que Naruto voyait devant lui, il ne l'aurait jamais espérer, plus jeune, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Une famille était pour lui une notion floue et vague, et alors qu'en ce moment même, il avait la sienne et qu'il en profitait, les larmes jaillirent sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter et un rire de joie se battait pour sortir d'entre ses lèvres closes.

-Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke en remarquant enfin les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues tannées, légèrement inquiet.

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il complètement inquiet.

-Rien, rien du tout. Dit-il en lâchant le rire de joie qui se battait dans sa gorge.

-Naruto ? Demanda-t-il, cette fois, perdu par les réactions de son amant.

-Je... Je suis juste heureux, terriblement heureux ! Tu es là, il y a Shô, j'ai enfin une famille et j'en suis heureux ! A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer ! S'exclama Naruto, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, les larmes s'étant finalement taries.

-Je comprends... Moi aussi je suis heureux... De t'avoir et d'avoir Shô, cet enfant qui est un miracle pour nous. Avoua Sasuke, heureux lui aussi.

Et c'est sur ces aveux qu'ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser du bout des lèvres pour concrétiser cet instant de pur bonheur entre eux. Un baiser signant la promesse de vivre pour toujours ensemble, eux et leur enfant. Ils se séparèrent, les yeux brillant de bonheur et tournèrent leur visage vers Shô qui riait de voir ses parents s'embrasser. Ils sourirent et Sasuke s'installa à table après avoir posé Shô au sol, celui-ci explorant le salon en marchant doucement, essayant de rester en équilibre sur ses deux jambes. Naruto prit place sur les cuisses de son homme et se pencha pour déposer quelques baisers dans le cou opalin.

-Sasuke, j'y pense, on devait parler hier. C'était à quel sujet ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Au sujet de mon retour à Konoha.

-Oh ! Oui, alors c'est bon, avec mamie Tsunade ? Il y a l'interrogatoire puis c'est fini, t'es de nouveau un ninja de Konoha.

-Tout est déjà réglé, je suis de nouveau un ninja de Konoha. J'ai repris ce statut en passant les portes cette nuit, il ne reste qu'à aller voir la Godaime pour officialiser tout ça.

-Hein ? Mais comment ? S'étonna le blond.

-En fait, je lui ai envoyé de nombreux rapports sur mes années de désertion, elle les a jugés bien, s'il y a la moindre chose qui s'avère fausse un de ces jours par contre, j'ai le droit à mon interrogatoire dans les règles...

-Je vois... J'irais la remercier dès que je pourrais ! Puis je m'excuserais pour ma disparition dans les règles de l'art !

-Hm. Sourit Sasuke devant l'exclamation joyeuse de sa moitié.

-Bon Sasuke, on y va ? Je prépare Shô et on y va !

-Hein ? Où ça ?

-Bah voir mamie Tsunade bien sûr ! On officialise et on va se promener dans Konoha !

-Avec plaisir, je vais m'habiller convenablement. Conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour se changer.

Ce fut presque une heure plus tard que la petite famille arpenta les rues du village, en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues mais les quelques personnes s'y trouvant les fixaient d'un air ahuris, ressemblant à des poissons sortis de l'eau, faisant rire silencieusement Naruto. En effet, quoi de plus étrange que de voir un nukenin se baladait tranquillement dans les rues, en compagnie de la personne qui était sensée être son pire ennemi, semblant heureux et ayant avec eux, le fils du blond. Mais malgré ces nombreux regards ahuris, qui les fixaient tout le temps que dura leur trajet, ils n'étaient pas mal à l'aise, ils vivaient leur vie, heureux, en famille, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de l'Hokage, frappèrent à la porte mais n'entendant pas de réponse, ils entrèrent pour voir Tsunade endormie sur son bureau, un léger filet de bave coulant sur son menton pour atterrir sur une feuille qui attendait sûrement sa signature. Naruto sourit sadiquement puis posa Shô au sol, lui demandant d'être silencieux, il posa aussi le sac contenant les affaires de leur fils avant de se diriger silencieusement vers Tsunade. Il passa derrière elle, posa ses mains sur le siège puis le tira un grand coup en arrière, réveillant rapidement la blonde lorsque celle-ci sentit la gravité l'attirer vers le sol. Elle plaqua ses mains contre le meuble, assurant sa stabilité puis jeta un regard noir vers le garnement qui avait eut le culot de lui faire cette blague puérile, elle ne s'étonna même pas de croiser le regard bleu et rieur du ninja le plus imprévisible de son village. Et alors qu'elle allait lui hurler dessus pour avoir osé faire cela, elle fut coupée dans son élan lorsqu'une main tannée se posa sur sa bouche, la muselant, l'empêchant ainsi de s'exprimer.

-Désolé de vous priver du plaisir de me hurler dessus mais j'apprécierais grandement que vous ne terrifiez pas mon fils avec vos hurlements, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'entendre pleurer par votre faute. Lui expliqua Naruto en retirant sa main après avoir fini sa tirade. Puis il se tourna vers son fils qui riait, les deux mains devant sa bouche de la bêtise de son père. Tu dis bonjours Shô ?

-Bonzour mamie T'unade ! S'écria Shô, saluant de sa main libre la blonde alors que l'autre tenait le pantalon de Sasuke.

-Bonjour Shô. Dit-elle doucement en souriant à l'enfant qu'elle avait apprit à apprécier. Mais Naruto, je me retiens de crier pour ton fils mais ne refais jamais plus ça sinon tu ne préférerais pas savoir ce qui t'attends. Souffla-t-elle dangereuse en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Désolé la vieille c'était trop tentant. J'aurais pu vous réveiller en hurlant, comme d'habitude mais je ne voulais pas crier alors... Et puis, c'est de votre faute aussi, vous n'êtes pas sensée dormir ici, ni vous saouler soit dit en passant. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton insolent qui exaspéra Tsunade.

-Tu veux vraiment mourir Naruto à ce que je vois. Constata Sasuke qui s'était abstenu de participer à la discussion jusque là, s'occupant plus de son fils à la place, ayant placé une main sur la tête brune collée à sa jambe.

-Mais non Sasuke, t'inquiètes pas, elle ne me tuera jamais, me frapper aucun problème mais elle me tuera pas, elle m'aime trop pour ça ! Hein la vieille ? Répondit Naruto d'un ton joyeux.

-Oui Naruto, tu as raison... Acquiesça Tsunade sans avoir compris les dires du blond, s'attardant plus sur la présence de Sasuke Uchiwa dans la pièce. Te voici donc de retour Sasuke Uchiwa. Tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire je suppose ?

-Effectivement. Répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

-Bien. Ta part du contrat a été respectée, je n'ai plus qu'à respecter la mienne. Dit-elle tout en fouillant dans un de ses tiroirs pour ressortir un dossier assez conséquent qu'elle ouvrit, en sortant une feuille qu'elle s'attela à remplir avant de la signer et de la tendre à Sasuke. Voilà, tu garderas ça sur toi le temps que tout le village soit au courant que tu es de nouveau un ninja à part entière de ce village, ça t'éviteras tout accrochage inutile. Ton dossier est fermé et je ferais une annonce plus tard pour expliquer à la population ton retour.

-Bien, merci.

-On peut y aller maintenant ? Demanda Naruto, tout excité à l'idée de montrer les changements du village à Sasuke mais surtout de se balader avec lui et Shô tout simplement.

-Vous pouvez... Confirma Tsunade d'une voix éloignée, plongée dans ses réflexions.

-Cool, à plus la vieille ! Salua Naruto avant de reprendre le sac, le mettre sur son épaule et de tirer Sasuke à sa suite en le prenant par la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts ainsi que de l'autre celle de son fils.

-Attendez ! Leur demanda Tsunade, voulant des réponses à ses questions ou plutôt des affirmations à ses raisonnements en voyant le comportement de ces deux-là.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Questionna doucement Sasuke, la regardant du coin de l'oeil, étant toujours tourné vers la porte, prêt à sortir.

-Je me posais la question depuis que j'ai vu ton fils Naruto mais je crois avoir la réponse maintenant, de plus, la demande de Sasuke de pouvoir rentrer à Konoha était étrange. Il me semble que tout s'explique mais il y a des zones d'ombres alors je te prierais Naruto, de poser tes fesses sur un siège et de tout m'expliquer ! Et ce, maintenant ! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, faisant se raidir Shô que Naruto calma rapidement.

-Doucement Tsunade-sama, vous effrayez Shô. La gronda Sasuke de sa voix ferme, n'aimant pas voir son fils apeuré.

-Je me calmes. Maintenant Naruto, explications !

-D'accord, j'arrive. Soupira-t-il en songeant que sa sortie serait retardée. Tu veux bien aller jouer là-bas Shô ? Demanda-t-il en désignant un coin de la pièce et en lui donnant deux, trois jouets.

-Vi! Dit Shô en prenant les jouets et en allant s'asseoir à l'endroit désigné.

Le couple s'assit sur les sièges se trouvant devant le bureau puis le blond commença son récit, il lui expliqua tout, commençant par leur rencontre d'il y a quelques années, continuant sur sa grossesse, les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à rester hors du village le temps qu'il accouche, puis les premiers mois de Shô, où il n'était pas bien, qu'il avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie et enfin sur son retour à Konoha jusqu'au moment qu'ils vivaient maintenant, passant quelques passages privés qui n'avaient rien à faire dans la conversation.

-Effectivement tout s'éclaire... Naruto, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais je suppose ? Tu aurais du me tenir au courant, j'aurais compris et j'aurais pu t'aider. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait, ne revenons pas dessus. Ce qui m'intéresse par contre, c'est le comment de cette grossesse, il est tout de même impossible pour un homme de porter un enfant...

-Je sais bien mais j'ai une hypothèse, le comment est toujours un peu flou même pour moi mais je pense que j'ai un peu trop perfectionné mon henge et qu'avec tout le chakra que je possède, j'ai réussi à tenir mon henge pendant neuf mois, permettant à Shô de venir au monde.

-Hm... Ton hypothèse se trouve sûrement être juste, je pensais à la même chose mais je ferais quand même quelques recherches pour éclairer ce mystère et éviter qu'il se reproduise.

-Ne vous inquiétais pas mamie Tsunade, je n'ai pas l'intention de le refaire en étant une femme, je ne risque donc pas de tomber enceinte vu que je n'ai pas le matériel adapté. Rassura Naruto en riant.

-Même ! Qui sait ce qui peut se passer dans ta petite tête... Je préfère tout savoir, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Lui dit-elle les yeux plissés par la méfiance.

-Héhéhé... Rit-il gêné, une main derrière la tête se frottant les cheveux.

-En tout cas je comprend mieux maintenant ton désir de rentrer Sasuke... Tu voulais retrouver ta famille.

-Je ne savais pas à l'époque que j'avais un fils, je l'ai su hier, en rentrant. Déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché, il ne changeait vraiment pas quand il était en société, toujours froid et distant.

-Vraiment ? Alors c'est juste l'amour fou entre vous deux ! Ria Tsunade, contente de pouvoir les taquiner.

-Vu que vous n'avez plus rien d'important à nous dire, nous allons vous laisser travailler. Hokage-sama. Salua Sasuke en se levant de son siège, décidé à sortir pour éviter ces remarques désobligeantes.

-Mon pauvre, je t'ai vexé ? Le nargua Tsunade, riant sous cape.

-Nullement, je trouve juste cette conversation inutile et j'aimerais pouvoir me reposer. Mon voyage a été long.

-D'accord... Bon, je t'avais prévenu, pas besoin d'interrogatoire mais au moindre mensonge que je découvre, tu y as droit ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, Hokage-sama. Répondit Sasuke.

-Sinon Naruto, ne me refais plus ce coup-là. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance et j'ai du attendre tout de même dix mois pour savoir toute la vérité... Déclara-t-elle d'un ton légèrement déçu.

-Je suis désolé Tsunade, c'est juste que, je ne connaissais pas son avis sur la question, je ne savais pas comment les gens allaient le prendre, j'étais paumé et j'ai préféré tout garder pour moi. Il n'y avait que Sakura qui était au courant. Avoua Naruto.

-Sakura ? Et elle ne m'a rien dit ?

-Je lui ai fais promettre !

-Je vois. Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps dans ce bureau. Profitez de vos retrouvailles les tourtereaux, on se reverra quand j'aurais une mission pour vous !

-Hm. La salua Sasuke en récupérant le sac et en sortant de la pièce.

-A plus la vieille ! Salua à son tour Naruto après avoir prit la main de Shô, l'emmenant avec lui, ses jouets dans l'autre main.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se referma sur la petite famille, laissant Tsunade à ses réflexions. Elle en avait apprit de bonnes aujourd'hui. Elle soupira puis recommença à s'énerver sur les documents qu'elle devait signer.

Quand à la petite famille, elle se promenait dans les rues, Naruto annonçant les quelques changements dans le village à Sasuke, Shô marchant doucement entre les deux, tenant une main à chacun et sautant grâce à leur aide de temps à autre. Ils étaient heureux, ça se voyait.

Puis aux environs de midi, alors qu'ils étaient assis à l'Ichiraku, dégustant des ramens, Shô sur les genoux de Sasuke qui le nourrissait, Sakura arriva à son tour, bloquant à la vue de Sasuke, assis négligemment sur sa chaise.

-Sasuke ? Hurla-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Oui c'est moi. Bonjour Sakura. La salua-t-il doucement.

-Sasukeeeee... Tu nous as trop manqués... Lui dit-elle en commençant à pleurer dans son cou.

-Tata ! Tu... p'eures? Pou'quoi ? Papa méchant ? Lui demanda Shô des genoux de son père.

-Oui, il est parti et il vient juste de rentrer. Il m'a manqué Shô. Dit-elle en se relevant, essuyant ses larmes et servant un sourire aux trois alors que le petit secouait sa tête de haut en bas pour dire qu'il avait comprit. Bon, je squattes.

-Vas-y Sakura. Tu vas bien ? Ta permanence à l'hôpital est finie ? Demanda Naruto.

-Oui je vais bien, j'ai fini tout à l'heure, j'y retournes demain.

-Je vois. Répondit Naruto.

-Sinon Sasuke, ses dernières années, tu as fais quoi ?

-Hé bien...

Et tout le temps que dura le repas, les trois coéquipiers discutèrent, questionnèrent Sasuke quand à sa vie de ses dernières années. Une douce ambiance paisible régnait, une ambiance qu'il n'y avait pas eut depuis des années et qu'ils espéraient tous, continuerait longtemps.

C'est ainsi que toute la journée, la petite troupe se balada, discutant de banalités, de ce qu'était devenu les membres de leur génération à l'académie faisant rire Sasuke sur certains couples totalement improbables. Qui aurait deviné, il y a quelques années que Lee sortirait avec Neji ou que Shikamaru aurait trouvé l'amour auprès de Choji ? Personne. Et c'est comme ça, que les trois coéquipiers et Shô se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Naruto le soir venu, continuant leur discussion autour d'un bon repas, étrangement préparé par Sakura qui avait indéniablement améliorée ses talents culinaires.

Le retour de Sasuke était une bénédiction pour Naruto et Sakura et ils en profitèrent jusqu'à l'aube, où Sakura décida d'enfin rentrer chez elle, voulant dormir un peu avant de repartir travailler à l'hôpital.

Puis le couple resta dans le canapé du salon, l'un contre l'autre, profitant de ce moment de silence dans cette journée silencieuse.

Ils étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés, plus que jamais. Quelques années auparavant, ils n'auraient jamais pensés que ce qu'ils vivaient se produirait, ils en auraient sûrement bien ris si quelqu'un leur avait dit mais avec le recul, ils étaient presque destinés à être ensemble. C'était ce qui tournait en ce moment dans leurs têtes, les faisant sourire inconsciemment. Ils allaient profiter de leur vie à deux, enfin maintenant, à trois, autant que possible, jurant de toujours être ensemble et de se soutenir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Puis mus par une envie subite, ils tournèrent leurs visages vers l'autre et dans un sourire aimant, ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord chastement puis de plus en plus langoureusement avant que Sasuke bascule doucement Naruto sur le canapé pour profiter de lui, de son corps, de son odeur, de son goût, de son physique, de s'en repaître jusqu'à en être repu ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que Shô ne manifeste sa présence et les oblige à cesser leurs activités. En attendant, ils allaient rattraper comme ils le pouvaient tous ces mois passés loin l'un de l'autre.

Des années plus tard.

Le soleil baignait depuis quelques heures maintenant de ses doux rayons le village caché de la feuille, Konoha, réchauffant doucement l'atmosphère printanière, réveillant les végétaux et amenant avec lui, l'éveil de la vie dans les rues de plus en plus animées de la ville. Les stands s'ouvraient, les villageois ouvraient leurs volets, se saluaient entre eux, se préparaient pour aller travailler ou pour emmener leurs enfants à l'académie, en somme, la vie reprenait son cours comme après chaque nuit.

Et dans un coin légèrement éloigné de l'animation du village, dans une maison de taille moyenne, des cris, des rires et des discussions plutôt fortes filtraient par delà les murs, montrant la maison en pleine effervescence en ce début de matinée de printemps.

C'était dans cette maison, que le couple Uzumaki-Uchiwa avait décidé d'emménager, un coup de foudre pour cette vieille maison qu'ils avaient dû réaménagée et restaurée.

Depuis le retour de Sasuke, ils avaient largement été dépassés par les évènements, entre la réhabilitation de Sasuke, les nombreuses missions, en solo ou en commun, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eus de temps pour eux, étant accaparés l'un et l'autre, pas forcément ensemble, au même endroit . Mais après qu'une certaine routine se soit installée, ils avaient envisagés beaucoup plus sérieusement leur vie à deux et avaient décidés d'un commun accord de déménager du petit appartement du blond pour une maison plus spacieuse où leur enfant pourrait grandir en toute quiétude. C'est ainsi qu'après quelques mois houleux où ils durent apprendre à vivre ensemble avec leur enfant mais aussi s'adapter aux emplois du temps remplis des deux côtés, qu'ils purent enfin vivre leur idylle.

La vie avait suivie son cours, les remplissant tous les deux de bonheur puis au fur et à mesure du temps, ils avaient été pris par l'envie d'agrandir leur petite famille, faisant ainsi naître six ans après Shô, Ayame, puis encore trois ans après, le petit dernier de la famille Uzumaki-Uchiwa, Masamune. Ils avaient crus mourir par deux fois face à la colère de Tsunade quand elle fut au courant de ces grossesses mais elle ne put que s'adoucir quand ces deux petits êtres furent nés, les accouchements se déroulant sous ses bons soins.

Ayame était une jeune fille sage et posée, supportant souvent mal son grand frère un peu trop expansif à son humble avis. Elle avait pris presque totalement le caractère de Sasuke, jusqu'à ses ''Hn'', qui exaspéraient le père blond, désolé de voir sa fille si peu expansive, un petit peu trop renfermée à son goût mais il faisait avec et l'aimait comme elle était, c'était sa fille après tout. Mais pas que la caractère, la jeune fille était aussi le portrait craché de son père brun, jusqu'à la coupe de cheveux qu'elle avait juste féminisée avec quelques barrettes.

Quand au plus jeune, Masamune, il avait hérité de la peau pâle, luisant sous les éclats de lune de son père brun ainsi que de sa physiologie, n'ayant que des cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux bleus pour prouver qu'il était aussi un Uzumaki. Et au niveau de son caractère, il avait incroyablement associé les deux tempéraments de feu de ses parents, sachant être calme, discret, posé mais tout aussi bien turbulent, extraverti et sociable à presque l'excès.

Puis pour leur fils Shô, ils avaient pu constatés avec le temps, qu'il avait presque tout pris à Naruto si ce n'était le visage aristocratique de Sasuke et de sa chevelure brune qu'il coiffait comme Itachi.

Le temps avait coulé pour la petite famille, surmontant les hausses et baisses dans la famille, ils avaient sus séparer les choses pour continuer de vivre leur petit idylle et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient dix années après le retour de Sasuke, dans leur maison, prenant leur petit-déjeuner en famille avant d'aller chacun de leur côté aux coups de huit heures.

Sasuke avait arrêté les missions, restant au village pour s'occuper d'une équipe de genin, effectuant toujours quelques missions par ci par là mais préférant largement rester dans le village pour profiter des êtres chers à son cœur. Naruto, quand à lui, avait enfin réalisé son rêve. Peu après la naissance de Masamune, Godaime lui avait laissé son rôle, le trouvant assez mature et réfléchi pour prendre ce rôle, plus qu'important au sein du village. Il partait ainsi tout les matins, en même temps que tout le monde pour rejoindre son bureau qu'il quittait par contre à des heures parfois improbables, rentrant éreinté chez lui, mais heureux de sa vie. Shô avait atteint l'âge de douze ans et se retrouvait dans une équipe de genins où une gamine était tombée follement amoureuse de lui, le suivant partout. A son grand malheur, faisant rire ses parents qui se souvenaient de leur passé dans l'équipe sept. Puis quand aux deux autres, âgés respectivement de neuf et six ans, ils étaient à l'académie, apprenant avec beaucoup d'attention les enseignements d'Iruka qu'ils considéraient comme un grand-père malgré son jeune âge mais aussi d'autres professeurs.

Ils étaient donc tous épanouis, réjouis d'avoir cette vie, qui, il y a quelques années, n'était encore qu'un rêve idyllique aux yeux de Naruto et de Sasuke.

C'est ainsi que dans la cuisine, ils échangeaient une discussion familiale très animée de si bonne heure avant de vaquer à leurs occupations.

-M'man ! Comment oses-tu me donner encore des missions de rang D, je ne suis plus un gamin, je voudrais plus de responsabilités et plus de danger dans les missions ! Râla Shô en accordant un regard courroucé à son père blond.

-Je fais ça parce que vous n'êtes pas encore au point dans votre travail d'équipe et que votre professeur me le demande, alors tu continues de t'entraîner et tu auras le droit aux missions de rang plus élevées plus tard. De plus je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça! Râla à son tour Naruto devant la répétition de son fils à chaque repas matinal familial, ne pouvait-il jamais changé de disque.

-Sinon vous deux, l'académie, ça va bien ? Questionna Sasuke en regardant Ayame et Masamune, sauvant d'un suicide cérébrale certain son amour de leur turbulent Shô.

-Très bien papa ! Dirent-ils d'une voix totalement synchrone, les faisant se regarder étrangement avant de hausser les épaules, faisant afficher un sourire amusé à leurs pères.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais m'entraîner encore plus dur et tu seras obligé de me donner des missions plus dures M'man ! Et je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça, tu t'en ai jamais plains, je vais pas changer. Déclara Shô en se levant. Il posa sa vaisselle dans l'évier et sortit de la maison à toute vitesse, direction le terrain d'entraînement, laissant les membres de sa famille amusés de son comportement boudeur et déterminé qu'il tenait sans aucun doute de son père blond.

-Il te ressemble tellement au niveau caractère, s'en est presque inquiétant, heureusement qu'il a tout de même hérité de mon assiduité en cours, cela l'évite de te remplacer complètement sur les bancs des nuls... Soupira amusé Sasuke, attendant avec impatience la réaction de son amant qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Hé ! Non mais oh ! Tu te prends pour qui avec tes grands airs, j'étais peut-être pas doué à l'académie mais je suis tout de même devenu Hokage ! S'outragea Naruto en jetant un regard noir à son brun.

-Je sais, je te taquine Naruto. Déclara en riant doucement Sasuke, aimant toujours autant voir son blond s'emporter autant. Leurs petites piques et disputes n'ayant jamais disparues, ponctuant leur quotidien, faisant rire leurs trois enfants.

-Humpf ! Bouda le blond en finissant rapidement son repas, le posant lui aussi dans l'évier avant de refaire un tour dans la salle de bain pour se parer de ses derniers accessoires d'Hokage.

-Allez les enfants, finissez rapidement et partaient pour l'académie, ne soyez pas en retard. Dit doucement Sasuke à ces deux jeunes enfants, les regardant engouffrer leurs repas avant de filer en vitesse.

Sasuke finit son café tranquillement, regardant le ciel bleu par la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de faire la vaisselle. Ce fut deux bras enlaçant sa taille qui le sortirent de sa torpeur, plongé dans les limbes de son esprit, faisant sans vraiment y faire attention la vaisselle. Il soupira de plaisir quand un paire de lèvres se collèrent à la peau de son cou pour tracer un chemin de baiser papillon jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qui fut mordiller sensuellement. Il finit sa tâche en se dépêchant puis après s'être séché les mains, il se retourna dans les bras bronzés pour enserrer de ses bras la taille fine, prenant fougueusement la paire de lèvres rosées de son blond qui n'attendait que ça.

Ils finirent de se préparer, mettant leurs chaussures puis quittèrent le domicile après l'avoir fermé pour faire un bout de chemin main dans la main, observant la vie autour d'eux. Toujours dans leur coin de paradis, à l'orée de la forêt, aucune habitation autour de chez eux, juste de la verdure, ils marchaient tranquillement, profitant du calme qui risquait de ne pas durer longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie du chemin, s'embrassèrent encore une fois langoureusement pour se donner du courage l'un à l'autre pour la dure journée qui les attendait, posèrent leurs fronts sur celui de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux un petit moment, puisant la force de l'autre. Ils soupirèrent de bonheur d'être là, dans les bras de celui qu'ils n'auraient jamais espérés avoir pour amant puis se donnèrent un dernier baiser chaste avant de se séparer à contre cœur.

Naruto chuchotant un doux ''Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour au village avec moi Sasuke... Je t'aime... '' avant de se séparer de lui et de partir chez la tour Hokage en sifflotant un petit air de son cru, n'attendant pas de réponse.

Sasuke eut un sourire amoureux sur ses lèvres à l'écoute de ses paroles, regarda quelques instants le dos de son idiot blond qui devenait de plus en plus petit au fur et à mesure de son avancée puis qui disparut de sa vue. Il soupira doucement, vraiment heureux d'avoir entendu ces paroles puis partit le cœur léger s'occuper de ses genins turbulents.

Oui, ils étaient heureux, plus heureux que jamais, dans le petit coin de paradis qu'ils avaient investis avec leurs enfants. Rien n'annonçait un futur si radieux mais ni Sasuke, ni Naruto ne s'en plaindrait jamais, ils étaient une famille heureuse et l'espéraient pour encore très longtemps, jusqu'aux portes de la mort. Comme ils se l'étaient jurés une fois, assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous un arbre, regardant sous le soleil printanier leurs enfants jouer dans le jardin.

FIN.

Ayame= Femmes secrètes et réservées, elles apparaissent souvent énigmatiques. Une aura de mystère émane de leur personne, qu'elles entretiennent plus ou moins volontairement.

Masamune= Hommes séduisants, agréables dans les contacts humains, où ils se montrent ouverts, communicatifs et compréhensifs. Apparaissent souvent assez timide et discret avec une tendance à s'effacer.

Shô= D'apparence énergique et virile, Shô dégage une impression de force, de confiance en soi et un certain magnétisme. Mais ne nous laissons pas impressionner par cette façade : certes, Shô est dynamique, entreprenant, décidé et même parfois bourru ou cassant, mais c'est aussi, et surtout, un tendre.

Voilà la raison du choix des prénoms, quelques petites recherches pour que ça colle à peu prêt au caractère et qu'aussi ils me plaisent bien évidemment! =)

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je me suis tapé un petit trip avec Naruto qui se fait toujours appeler ''Maman'' par Shô! ^^

Des reviews s'il-vous-plaît ! =)


End file.
